


Vom Kriege（戰爭論）

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: Warnings: ABO生子，Hurt/Comfort，瑪莉蘇凜，bug滿天飛的爽文。人物：警探、考古學家、警探的頂頭上司、以及「泥棒紳士」的Mirion。
Relationships: Makaze Suzuho/Asaka Manato, Ouki Kaname/Misaki Rion
Kudos: 11





	1. The strength of any strategy lies in its simplicity

**這世上沒有絕望的處境，只有因絕望而不擇手段的人。**

──海因茨‧古德里安

這是一個不知從何說起的故事，不知從何說起是因為事情很混亂。為什麼混亂？這個故事裡的三名男性角色異口同聲指控唯一一名女性人物說「只要有她在事情就會變得很混亂」，該名女性人物對此極力反駁，並聲稱自己是性別歧視社會偏見之下的受害者。

或許有讀者看到這裡就要問，這人間的事哪有什麼混亂，還不就同樣那些人在同一條時間線上嘛，因連著果再變成因連著果，嗯？

說得也是。

不然這樣好了，我們先放其中一幕，很有代表性的一幕，看完再來說說事情到底如何。

這是一間很普通的住宅，兩層樓房，晨光把客廳照得通亮。房屋緊鄰小學，下一代年輕有朝氣的大笑大叫聲在清晨空氣裡響徹雲霄。

據說屋主當初就是因為房價比隔街便宜才貸款買下這棟。

據說屋主很快就後悔了。

據說屋主之一的A氏如此安慰過屋主之一的M氏：「這樣想吧，好處是小孩上學決不會遲到，只要從後院扔過牆去就行。」

好了，太多據說，我們還是回到事實層面。這是一間很普通的住宅，屋內是與屋外完全相反的一片寂靜，門無聲無息打開，一個黑衣人無聲無息潛入，看來似乎是想闖空門，但才經過廚房門就被人反扭著制住。

比較奇怪的是，兩人看到彼此的臉竟都吃了一驚，「你……」

好幾件事同時發生，十幾個黑衣人從門外一湧而入，屋主一個失神右臂挨了一刀，另一名屋主及時現身摔開想補刀的黑衣人，雙方就這樣隔著客廳桌子對峙，兩名屋主一人護在另一人身前。「你沒事吧，朝夏？」

「沒事。」朝夏拿絲巾俐落紮起傷口，「軍人，裡面居然有舊識，呵。」

「舊識？該不會是……」

「不太好的記憶那種舊識，」朝夏咬牙，「冤家路窄。只拿刀是要活口，暫時不用擔心槍。」

「兩位請跟我們走一趟。」黑衣人首領開口。

「我是在職警官，」朝夏看著那人，「軍方不惜跟執法體系公開翻臉嗎？」

「我們可以和平合作，」那人說，「也可以用其他方式讓你們合作。」

「能解決嗎，真風？」朝夏低聲問身前的人。

名叫真風的屋主若有所思，「……先問你，這裡全都是『舊識』？」

「不全是，有幾個。怎樣？」

「跟你做個交易。」

「想幹嘛？」

「這樣說，如果我把你每一個『舊識』的手腕跟腳踝都拆兩遍，做好做滿，以後可不可以換你晚上起床餵奶換尿布？」

「想都別想，我負責生你負責養。」

「別這樣，幾個月睡眠不足很痛苦你知道嗎？你看到我的黑眼圈了嗎？」

「你有黑眼圈的時候特別性感，真的。」朝夏壓低聲音增加說服力，但真風並不買帳。

「咦，為什麼會有滿嘴跑火車的聲音，你聽見沒，嗚──嗚──洞次洞次洞次……」

「聽說A牌奶粉要漲價。」朝夏突然說。

「臥槽，又漲？」真風大叫。

「不是，上次漲的是B牌尿布，你忘了。」

「喔。」

「換V牌怎樣？它有買一送一……」

「你知不知道V牌之前才被驗出重金屬？」

「你孩子都交給你妹帶了還計較這，有啥屁用？」

對方首領大概再也聽不下去，「動手，」那人陰冷地說，「留著能說話就行。」

一群人向前撲來，朝夏揚腿踢飛為首者的刀，隨即一把把人摜在地下；真風拽過一個人朝另一人扔去，然後對準肚子與下巴各補上一腳。一下子三個人被放倒在地，其餘黑衣人有些氣沮，沒敢再貿然攻擊。

「真風！」朝夏突然低喊，「他們領頭那個呢？去哪了！」

真風臉色大變，「糟……」

就在此刻，所有人都聽見女人尖叫聲，「呀──你們是誰？你們要做什麼？不要啊！」

「兩位，手舉起來放在腦後。」黑衣人首領押著一名花容失色的女子從二樓走下來，女子懷裡還抱著個小嬰兒。

「你敢──」真風怒吼，壓過朝夏有點猶豫的聲音「啊，那個，別碰她……」

說時遲那時快，首領的雙手突然發紅腫脹，紅腫逐漸蔓延到脖頸。那人驚恐張大口，吐著發腫的舌頭呼吸，咕咚倒地發出「嘻──嘻──」的聲音。離首領最近的黑衣人發現自己的臉也開始腫，嚇得不斷往後退「嗚哇啊」亂叫，一跤把自己絆在地上爬不起來。朝夏真風迅速解決其餘五六個看傻了的人，朝夏還忙著就地取材拉電線皮帶綁人，真風卻大步流星衝向無辜眨眼睛的女子。

「MI──SA──KI──RI──ON！！！」

女子不為所動，「吵死了，幹嘛？」

「媽蛋，你抱著我兒子撒毒藥！」真風破口大罵，一臉恨不得掐死女子的表情，「我兒子！」

「誰叫你們動作那麼慢，」女子翻白眼，「百無一用是老哥。」

「孩子要是中毒了怎麼辦！你有沒有腦子！」

嬰兒哇一聲哭起來，兩人還在吵，朝夏急忙從女子那兒抱過嬰兒來哄，但因右臂受傷而動作有點不靈便。「乖喔，乖乖，大人好吵齁，乖寶寶。唉我就說嘛，都已經給凜音帶了你還計較奶粉那一點重金屬……」

「哥你不是說要拆他們肩膀嗎？不做了是吧？哼，」凜音突然轉變話題，「食言而肥，到底是不是男人。」

真風狠狠瞪她一眼，回身拉起一個被五花大綁的黑衣人，「這個是嗎？」

朝夏打量一下，「對，這個是。」

「我每一個都拉過來讓你認一認？」真風說，「還是這樣你會覺得不舒服？」

朝夏想了想，嘆口氣搖搖頭，「不行，不太舒服，會有點PTSD。」

「好吧，那我不管了，跟無辜的人說聲抱歉。」真風兩手抓住那人一邊的手掌與上臂，「來，深呼吸比較不會痛──」

手腕扭脫臼的那人滾在地上嘶嚎，真風毫不留情卸了他一邊腳踝。「我先把每個人都拆過，」他轉頭向朝夏解釋，「等會有空我再裝回去拆第二遍。」

朝夏點頭，凜音很有公德心地把窗子全關上，真風繼續工作（「痛啊──」「不要──」「饒命──」「住手啊求求你──」「我不是我不是我什麼都不知道──」）。朝夏把哄安靜的小嬰兒放到桌上，看他什麼都不懂的揮舞著小手小腳。凜音把小嬰兒的手從嘴裡拉出來，「髒髒！不要吃手手，給你吃嘴嘴！」

被塞了奶嘴的小嬰兒一臉委屈又想哭，但很快被凜音的鬼臉吸引注意力。

「你有沒有聽過那種用貓叫狗叫聲剪接成的歌？『生日快樂』之類的。」朝夏突然問逗小孩的凜音。

「有啊。」

「我只是在想，這些人的叫聲錄下來說不定可以剪一剪，我們也來剪個生日快樂。」

「『大嫂』，你腹黑的時候好美味，我喜歡。」凜音星星眼。

「不客氣，剪完寄給你未婚夫，他下個月生日。」朝夏搖頭，「這種時候我好想來一根。」

「尼古丁貼布，二樓櫃子。」真風說。（「痛死啦啊啊啊啊──」）

「算了，令人絕望。」朝夏嘆氣。

「啊，說到未婚夫，」凜音放開嬰兒對朝夏伸手，「手機借我。」

「幹嘛？」

凜音看準一個還沒被真風卸掉關節的黑衣男，她解開那人綁縛抓起右手，猛力往自己臉上搧出一個清脆響亮的耳光，那人殺豬般慘叫一聲，右手手腕往後彎到接近一百七十五度。「好了，」凜音摸摸紅腫的臉頰，「讓他看我受多大委屈，等會你跟他報告的時候連照片一起傳。」

「他才不會相信好嗎？」

「重點不是他相不相信，是他愛不愛我。」凜音拿起手機對焦，「靠，你這台居然沒有美肌效果……喔沒事，找到了，行。呵呵，這樣他就會知道我多麼需要他強壯有力的臂膀把我抱在懷裡安慰。『凰稀桑，我好害怕，請你一定要保護我』，噢嗚。」

趁著幾人不注意，被凜音打斷手腕的黑衣人強忍疼痛緩緩移動，眼中注視著獨坐桌上百無聊賴「嗚嗯」「嗚嗯」著的小東西。只要脅持那個嬰兒，他暗暗伸出還能動的左手，只要脅持……

他是先聽到「呲」的一聲，好像很短，又好像有種逐步切割進什麼的延長感，然後才感覺到火辣辣的痛。

一把刀將他的左手釘在桌面。

「說了我有PTSD，」握刀的朝夏輕聲說，「聽不懂嗎？」

真風瞥見皺了下眉，「欸，下手節制點。」

朝夏像是沒聽到，只是專注打量那人的臉，突然就微笑起來。「好久不見，」他說，左手抓緊刀柄狠狠往後一壓。

好了，這一幕先到這兒，我們介紹一下主要人物。此時此刻，單膝跪在客廳地上，全場唯一認真執行體力工作的這位老兄，他叫真風涼帆，Beta。還有，靠在桌邊眼神有一點點不太對勁，剛拿刀把別人一隻手縱向切開的這位PTSD患者，他叫朝夏まなと，Omega，桌上那個咬奶嘴的生物是他跟真風的小孩。然後，置身事外一副楚楚可憐貌剛拍完自拍的這位女性，她是真風的妹妹，名叫實咲凜音，Beta。至於她口中的未婚夫是朝夏的頂頭上司，凜音還是個七月大胎兒時就跟他指腹為婚，此人名叫凰稀かなめ，Beta（但朝夏一直暗中懷疑boss是個扮豬吃老虎的Alpha，並對凜音不願滿足他的好奇心頗有怨言）。

嗯，關係有點亂，我知道。

我們還是把故事從頭說起好了。

有句老話，「知己知彼百戰百勝」，這個故事就是從便衣警探朝夏まなと知己卻不知彼導致的失誤開始……


	2. Strategy and planning are not the same thing

**智以折敵，仁以附眾。**

──孫武

朝夏站在夜店門外暗處，深呼吸三次。Last check，衣服？OK。髮型？OK。氣味？他掏出小瓶，往頸間再補一點Alpha信息素。好，OK。

「我進去了。」他對手機低語，「我知道，『見機行事』。」

然後他就踏進店裡，讓身體隨著音樂律動。

為什麼朝夏在這裡？這件事始於某個男大學生在這間夜店拍了幾張自拍照，發在instagram上。其中一張照片裡，該名男大學生和女友一起掀鼻孔吐舌頭的怪臉占掉畫面四分之三，但重點是照片邊緣順便照到了一隻手臂（沒拍到手臂主人的臉），那隻手臂上戴了一只錶。

那只錶。

男大學生的姊姊的同學的曖昧對象的弟弟剛好是朝夏同事，照片發上網的第一時間他就衝進大隊長辦公室報告。那時朝夏剛好也在，他跟凰稀看到照片第一個反應是「他媽的踏破鐵鞋無覓處上帝你搞我嗎」，第二個反應是「不懂你們現代人加好友的標準到底是什麼」。

「…認識的就加啊。」那位同事不服氣地抗辯。

話說從頭，朝夏的單位幾天前接到一個秘密任務，極機密，所有參與者都被下令對外封口。「怎麼回事？」闢室密談的凰稀問來人，負責助威的朝夏在旁邊擺出最酷的臉。

來人是另一個部門的人，帶著一名外交部人員，兩人同時清喉嚨。「這個嘛……嗯哼，失竊的錶是S國大使送給我們部長的禮物，是世界上只有幾只的實驗型。上星期S國通知我們說，那間公司發現實驗型的程式設定有點問題，想把錶借回去維修。所以……」

「所以？」凰稀追問，「錶在哪失竊的？在外交部還是部長家裡？」

兩人又同時清一下喉嚨。

「請絕對保密。」外交部人員說。

「廢話。」

「錶被部長夫人送給……一名Alpah男性性工作者。」

沉默，然後凰稀朝夏異口同聲，「草。」

「錶是在……該名Alpha男性性工作者的家中遺失（凰稀低聲自語「馬的男妓就男妓咬文嚼字什麼勁」），可能是其他的顧客。總之，這只手錶事關我國政府的面子與兩國外交關係，請全力盡快把它找回來，相關資訊請絕對對外保密。」

當天傍晚凰稀朝夏就去找該名「Alpha男性性工作者」談話，對方全程都在若有似無暗示，對著兩人「魅力全開」，凰稀被噴了一頭一臉信息素。朝夏冷汗涔涔，「boss息怒，開槍事小寫報告事大。」

一出門凰稀就仰天長嘯，「Fuck it，我要直接回家，我要用消毒水洗澡，鼻子快爛了。你都沒感覺？」

「還好，」朝夏聳肩，「我知道『有強烈Alpha信息素的味道』，但不會出現好惡感受。」

「是你在用的那種針劑嗎？效果這麼強？哪天給我來一管。」

「boss你肝不要了嗎？」

凰稀失笑，「你居然能拿這說笑……算了，我說過不干涉你這事，但說實在還是希望你停藥，不想看見你的肝衰竭死亡證明書。」

「說不定我是幸運活到老的百分之六十。」朝夏又聳肩，然後笑出來，「放心，沒你的命令我可不敢死。」

之後，眾人無頭蒼蠅進行了幾天，山窮水盡，卻因一張instagram照片而突然燃起希望。而朝夏也就是這麼出現在同一家夜店裡，「見機行事」。

來了。

朝夏從吧檯起身，把手中的琴酒一飲而盡，走進舞池。

他從邊緣開始，慢慢往中間移動，一路上假作忘情晃動身體，隨著節奏和幾個看來像Beta或Omega的人若有似無對舞，直到接近到差不多的地方。他找了個機會與目標對上眼，女孩子眼睛大，笑容很天真，看來是那種愛玩但不複雜的型。朝夏晃到她面前，女孩子神情有點害羞，但也不畏怯地盯著他看。兩人面對面跳了一會，身體愈貼愈近，朝夏逮住時機拎起她左手把她轉了個身，從背後不緊不鬆抱著，女孩子往後貼著他胸口，一邊舞動一邊陶醉地仰頭閉目。看看時機差不多，朝夏拉著女孩子轉回身，確保雙方身體緊貼的範圍已經大到性騷擾的程度，一邊不著痕跡把她左手的錶一脫往口袋裡塞，一邊摟住她的頭用力吻下去，然後一臉得意地閃身沒入人群中。

任務完成。

那女孩子此刻一定心慌意亂，不論是因為生氣還是興奮，都足以讓她暫時分心。現在朝夏只要溜出夜店回警局，一切就能神不知鬼不覺完成，沒有任何閒雜人等知道發生什麼事，最完美的結果……

一股針刺般的痛覺猛地從朝夏右手往上竄，「…唔！」他從口袋抽出手，方才摸到手錶的手指全都隱隱發紅，痛、癢、熱、麻，逐漸朝手掌蔓延。

他回頭，看見那女孩子穿過舞動的人群向他走來，眨著無辜的眼睛向他走來。女孩伸手到脖子後面，解下頸上一串項鍊，走到朝夏面前，抓起他疼痛發腫的右手（朝夏把痛叫聲生生壓抑在喉間），把項鍊塞進他手裡。

「握緊，」她低聲說，「暫時阻止毒性蔓延。藥裡有非洲蛇毒，這裡沒有血清。」

朝夏聽話施力，疼痛與恐慌使他渾身冷汗，「你想怎樣？」

「跟我去見我哥哥，解藥在他那裡。」女子甜笑，一手伸進朝夏褲袋裡拿回手錶。「你可以像紳士一樣護送我出去嗎？不要引起騷動喔，我如果被抓走，你的右手就完了。」

兩人挽著胳臂離開，走過幾條陰暗街道，拐進暗巷裡一間破舊旅館，櫃檯的人見兩人經過眼都不抬。朝夏的手依然又麻又腫，只是痛感的區域似乎沒再擴大。女孩領著他走進三樓角落房間，「哥！買主！我帶來了！」

一名皮膚黝黑的年輕男子一躍而起，朝夏全神戒備，卻沒料到那名高大男子是「啊哈哈哈哈」笑著迎上來，「請進請進！不好意思這房間太破了，我們兄妹目前有點窮……」他眼光落到朝夏紅腫握拳的右手。

「……凜音，這怎麼回事？」

「我給他下毒啊。」

男子眨巴一下眼睛，又一下，「欸，為什麼？Why？」

「不然我怎麼把他帶來？」

「不是，不不不不不不是，這位是買主，對吧，買主？」男子手抖著對著朝夏，「買主就是爸爸，爸爸是要阿諛奉承的，我都說你除了出賣肉體以外做什麼討好他都可以，對不對？你怎麼會給人家下毒？萬一人家生氣不買怎麼辦？」

「第一，如果你要問我『爸爸』的事，我認為『爸爸』應該要被捆起來扔進北極海這輩子永遠不必再見面。第二，不買我就威脅他啊。帥哥你出個價吧，解藥在這你掏不掏錢？」

「天哪凜音你怎麼可以……豈庫修！都是老爸沒把你教好！一定是老爸把你教成這樣！都是那個死老頭的錯啊我出國這幾年到底發生了什麼──」

「我才不用那個死老頭教！那種老爸跟消失了一樣！」

「啊凜音哪你怎麼可以說這種話雖然我也很想把他揍一頓扔到鐵軌上但你為人子女怎麼可以說這種話──」

朝夏用力清喉嚨。

兩人總算停止爭執，男子轉過頭來看他。

「啊非常對不起！」男子雙手合十向朝夏猛力一鞠躬，「凜音！」

被叫做凜音的女孩一臉不甘願進浴室去，出來時手上多了個針筒。

「帥哥，事情是這樣的，我們兄妹倆自幼孤苦伶仃相依為命……」男子發出「嗯哼」一聲，一邊打針一邊講話的凜音抬眼瞪過去，「我講還你講？我講你就閉嘴。」

「行，我來講。」黑皮膚男子渾身上下寫著無奈。

大約六七分鐘之後，朝夏大概整理出幾個重點。

第一，哥哥名字叫真風。

第二，哥哥的偶像是印第安那瓊斯，從小學習各種搏擊，長大以後唸考古系進入衣索比亞考古隊工作，發掘千年基督教王國阿克蘇姆的傳說中的王城，目前正在亞洲各國巡展的「阿克蘇姆王國特展」裡有他親手挖出來的匕首，他對此非常自豪（「哥你不要離題了可不可以講重點！」「我是在解釋我的膚色！」）

第三，兩兄妹的有錢爸爸得了腦病，每天在公車站坐一整天跟鴿子講話。

第四……

「然後，我辭掉工作回國，結果發現我們的老爸果然腦子有病，」真風抱頭長嘆，「他在失智前把全部家產通通捐給非洲某國反政府游擊隊，連我們住的房子都被他拿去抵押，所以我們現在很窮，一文不名，只好想辦法出來搞點錢，看能不能送老爸進好一點的療養院……」

凜音癟嘴，「我覺得讓死老頭人間消失就好了。」

「啊凜音哪你不可以這樣他畢竟是你老爸──」

「暫停。」朝夏忍不住插嘴，「重點，這手錶怎麼會在你們手上？」

「我偷的。」凜音舉手，「有個傢伙，看起來像牛郎，半夜跟在我背後噴信息素，我火大了。本來想化學閹割（「凜音！」），但看他手錶好像很值錢就順手摸回來，饒他一命。」

「然後我去查，」真風接話，「發現市面上沒這種型號，但看起來又太漂亮太精密不像假貨，本來想說能不能賣一筆錢，又不敢直接公開賣，那凜音說她想辦法去偷偷找人來買，然後，就，呃……」

「這附近是理工學院，」凜音說，「想說識貨又敢玩的應該比較多。我哥看起來就像黑道（「我只是晒黑而已！」），那要讓人放下戒心就由我出馬囉。」

朝夏撥號給凰稀，第一句話是「boss，找到錶了，我被綁架了，我們的對話他們聽得到，但他們看來沒有惡意。」

第二句話是「不是外星人，是地球人。」

第三句話有點長，大約就是夜店裡發生的事與前面他整理出來的幾個重點。

第四句話以一聲長嘆開頭，「應該可信吧，我不覺得陰謀家能在我面前這麼自然演出勞萊與哈台……」

第五句話是停頓很久之後深思熟慮而堅決的「我認為可以。」

第六句話對真風凜音說，「我老闆想跟你們談，開視訊。」

凜音聞言二話不說從床底抽出一雙絲襪剪下兩腿，遞給真風一條腿，兩人一本正經往頭上一套。朝夏拿著手機拼命讓自己不要手抖，他很想笑，他忍笑忍到肚子痛；拜託，boss，拜託你快講話，我不行了。

凰稀聽不見朝夏內心的哀求，螢幕裡的他與螢幕前的兩顆黑灰色人頭無語相望，一秒，兩秒，十秒，顯然一時脫離不了傻眼狀態。

真風率先打破沉默。

「凜音，你老實回答我，這絲襪你到底穿沒穿過？」

「我連穿三天了啊。」

真風原地崩潰。

好了，撇開正在崩潰的主角之一，言歸正傳。事情是這樣的，說到送手錶給外交部長的那個S國，S國現在內部不太平靜，當政的一派想拉攏朝夏他們這一國來談經濟合作，但反對的一派想利用朝夏他們這一國來製造國內仇外情緒。現在手錶交不交得回去已經不是哪個部長家醜外揚的問題，而是揭開來就可能影響S國政情的大新聞。重點，反對派也知道有贈送手錶這回事，並且據說已經派出殺手試圖讓手錶「消失」。

凜音舉手。

「反對派為什麼正經事不幹，要花工夫做這麼無聊的事？」

「誰知道，」大概因為是女生發問所以凰稀態度比較和善，「搞政治的腦子都有點殘。」

「欸，警官，你不錯，我喜歡你。」真風對著鏡頭比大拇指，但因為頭上還套著絲襪所以畫面很滑稽。

「嗯哼，」凰稀清喉嚨，「總之，我的想法是，對方幾乎不可能猜到手錶在你們這（ins上的照片當天就被刪了）。與其讓官方大張旗鼓動作，不如就由你們幾個神不知鬼不覺把錶直接送去S國，費用全部報銷，怎麼樣？」

真風凜音同時舉手。

「警官……」

「……我們缺錢。」

「我們的爸爸重病在床……」

「我們家破人亡……不對，我們有家歸不得。」

「我連工作都丟了。」

「我連學業都放棄了。」

凰稀沉默五秒，「部長夫人私下出五十萬賞金，成的話我們五五分。」

朝夏看見兩顆絲襪頭上緩緩拉出兩個「O」狀凹洞。

「成交，」真風伸出手要與螢幕裡的凰稀握手，「使命必達。不介意我們坐廉航吧？」

「介意。事實上你們不能坐飛機，手錶裡有個什麼我聽不懂的東西對氣壓敏感。請利用一切陸上或水上交通工具，你們有十五天時間。」

回顧起來，朝夏覺得自己像是放了一場十五天的長假。或者更精確地說，他好像是開懷玩了一場十五天的遊戲，他從來不曾這麼開心。

「沒人認識我跟我哥，就算認識的也不會起疑。」通話一結束，凜音就滿心興奮開始策畫，「唯一會讓人起疑的是你，帥哥，所以你得易容一下。」

「別帥哥不帥哥的，我雞皮疙瘩都起來了，」朝夏搖頭，「我叫朝夏，希望我們未來十五天合作愉快。」

「不，你不叫朝夏。」凜音下令。

「啊？」

三人一宿無眠長談，隔天一早就分開行動。真風先去買火車票，距離開車時間十五分鐘時，他看到兩個女生勾肩搭背有說有笑向他走來，兩人手上還各提一個H&M的大袋子，穿藍洋裝的顯然是凜音，但白上衣綠腰封米色裙子那個……

「我是梅蘭妮，」凜音笑著向真風打招呼。

「我是斯嘉麗。」朝夏對著瞠目結舌的真風微笑，他發覺自己有點喜歡這種「變了一個自己」的感覺。

而且被凜音擺佈真的很有趣，出乎他意料的有趣。

「我們是閨密，」凜音指指兩人，「然後我跟老哥你是情侶。」

「但是她不知道我一直想把你搶走，」朝夏對差點把咖啡噴一地的真風解釋，「凜音設定的，不是我。」

「接下來就……自由發揮吧！」凜音大笑，撲進真風懷裡抱得結結實實，然後用力給他一個吻。

一臉窘迫的真風好不容易脫出凜音魔掌，朝夏在此時靠到他旁邊低聲說：「親愛的，自然點，不然『梅蘭妮』會以為我們之間有什麼。」

真風哭笑不得，「搞什麼啊，你們玩得很開心嘛！」

他們就這麼踏上橫越大陸的旅程，有時一起行動，有時分作兩組；有時朝夏凜音是甜蜜蜜的新婚小夫妻，有時真風朝夏又是在火車上一起騷擾凜音的無聊男子。旅程第六天，凜音被兩人「騷擾」得提前下火車逃命（並把手錶一起帶走）之後，朝夏帶著一臉賤賤的表情跑去車廂外吸菸，真風過了一會跟出來，卻一副欲言又止的模樣。

半根菸之後，朝夏忍不住了，「你想說什麼？」

「嘖。」真風低下頭來猛搔頭。

「說吧，婆婆媽媽的。」

「你愛凜音嗎？」

朝夏手中半根菸差點掉下去。

「就是……」真風吞吞吐吐，「你們兩個好像很合得來，她很喜歡你，我覺得你好像也很喜歡她，至少不討厭她。我知道你們Alpha都想找Omega，凜音不是Omega，她只是個Beta，但她……你們在一起很快樂，我看得出來。老實說，如果你沒有這意思，不是要怪你，但她畢竟是我妹妹，我不想要她受傷……」

見朝夏沒回應，真風又急忙接著說，「而且……好吧這可能有我的性別偏見，但我就想說，你一個男性Alpha，她叫你穿女裝你居然就乖乖穿，還穿得那麼自然，那你應該是很喜歡她很寵她才對，因為你看起來又不像有那種癖好，當然這可能只是我的性別偏見，如果誤會的話很對不起……」

朝夏的腦子好不容易終於轉過來。他看著真風一臉狼狽，突然憋不住大笑出聲，「讓我解釋，」他邊笑邊抬起手阻止勃然變色的真風，「我不是Alpha，信息素的味道是抹上去的，我是Omega。」

真風眨兩下眼，然後翻個白眼把朝夏一推，「少來，」他不客氣地把朝夏壓在車廂壁上，臉湊到肩膀脖子那裡猛嗅，「好，抹上去的？所以你是Beta？反正你不是Alpha就是Beta，你身上一點Omega信息素的味道都沒有。」

朝夏「嘖」一聲甩開真風。

「幹嘛騙人？」真風瞪他，「不喜歡就不喜歡，撒什麼謊？」

朝夏突然很不高興，想拂袖而去的氣與想辯解清白的氣同時涌上腦門。他硬生生壓下內心火氣，他不知道自己為什麼突然這麼情緒化。

「我在用藥。」他冷冷地說，「持續用藥，這種藥會讓我身體分泌的信息素完全沒有味道。」

真風皺眉，但顯然已沒了方才的銳氣。「有這種藥？」

朝夏冷笑，「有，處方藥，」身上剛好帶著，他乾脆從口袋裡掏出一盒小巧玲瓏的注射用安瓶遞給真風。真風狐疑接過。

「…為什麼你需要打這種東西？」

「消除發情現象，」朝夏很快回答，「避免妨礙工作。」

真風看看他又看看藥瓶，「你等等，」他掏出手機開始查，好一會兒才把藥盒還給朝夏，一邊搖頭不敢置信，「你這人……這藥很傷欸，對吧？當警察有必要做到這樣嗎？」

「不是因為當警察，別抹黑我的職業，」朝夏翻白眼，「我只是討厭發情期而已，沒有最好，就這樣。」

真風還是皺著眉頭看著他，然後突然抿抿嘴低下頭去，表情好像是在笑，卻又好像有點難過。

「怎樣？」朝夏有點不耐煩。

「沒事，」真風搖頭，「我只是突然懂了為什麼你會跟凜音玩得那麼瘋。」

朝夏把菸一扔走回車廂裡去，他不想再繼續這個話題。

「你什麼都不知道。」他喃喃自語。

不久後三人會合，真風沒再提這件事，與他保持著相敬如賓的互動。幾人一路無事繼續往東，偶爾繞個路去附近觀光勝地，自以為這樣能讓任何可能盯上他們的人覺得「啊，這幾個只是觀光客，不是什麼特工啦。」

旅程即將進入尾聲，他們三人在不同車站搭上同一輛臥鋪列車，準備通過S國國界。真風凜音一碰面就嘰嘰喳喳，拿著手機討論瑞典某家療養院評價如何價格如何，一邊設想著還沒拿到手的二十五萬鎊開始做各種數學題。朝夏坐在凜音上鋪，假裝眼觀四面耳聽八方，實際上是看著對面空蕩蕩的床鋪（被他用凰稀和另一個同事的名字買下來，真風鋪位在別的車廂）發呆。

真風離開後，凜音自顧自做事，突然把頭探到上鋪問朝夏：「你跟我哥怎麼了？」

「沒怎麼啊。」

「你們怪怪的，」凜音甜笑，「是為了我在吃醋嗎？不必這樣啦。」

「你以為喔。」朝夏伸手去彈凜音額頭，凜音笑著閃開，一邊抱怨著「我肚子餓了。」

「不行，我們的吃飯時間是七點，不能跟你哥同進同出……」

手機突然響起。餐車裡的真風發來訊息，說自己好像被跟蹤了。從他們車廂到自己車廂的路上似乎還沒有，但他從自己臥鋪車廂一出來往餐車去，就覺得背後有人跟上，甩不掉的不舒服感。他現在在吃飯，隔兩三桌坐了個小平頭，他懷疑是那個人，但不確定。

「怎麼辦？」凜音問，半是緊張半是興奮。

「你真是玩起來不嫌事大……」朝夏嘆氣，「我去看看，順利的話明天我們就能到首都，不能在這時候出事。」

朝夏與凜音對錶，六點三十一分。

六點五十分，「斯嘉麗」一個人走進餐車，點了豪華特餐，拿著手機一直找角度自拍，對著窗外還亮的天色搔首弄姿。菜餚一道道上來，她每樣都先拍好幾張照，然後每樣都只吃一點點就放著不管，不停擺弄手機打字上傳。

她注意到兩件事，第一，在她每張自拍的照片裡，她斜後方那位小平頭先生動作很自然，但都很有技巧地不讓自己臉部入鏡。

是了。

第二，當「斯嘉麗」嬌裡嬌氣擺擺手讓侍應生把滿桌沒怎麼動的食物收走，那位小平頭先生臉上似乎露出很生氣的表情，好像還嘟囔了一句什麼。

朝夏想到一個點子。

七點十五分，「斯嘉麗」擦擦嘴離座，出餐車後傳訊息給真風，要他待在原地別動，把小平頭先生留在餐車裡。

七點四十分，一對夫婦走進餐車，先生高頭大馬昂首闊步，臉上留著很跩的小鬍子；太太形容憔悴神色畏縮，垂頭跟在後面。就坐後，先生理都不理太太直接點兩人份的餐與飲料，太太默默把餐點吃完，但顯然不太喜歡黑咖啡的味道。先生一臉不耐煩一拍桌：「喝那麼慢！會不會喝啊你？蠢。」

太太嚇了一跳，趕忙端起杯子猛喝，沒想到嗆了一口把咖啡灑了一桌。「對不起，對不起，」她急急起身清理，先生把桌子一推，起來就給她一巴掌。

「你是要當眾給我丟臉是不是？」先生怒斥，「賤人！」

「對不起，費爾南……」太太怯怯回應。先生哼一聲轉身離去，太太頭低低急忙跟出去，一邊偷偷擦眼淚。周圍的人目瞪口呆，有人搖了搖頭，但也沒人主動說什麼。

八點三十分，「斯嘉麗」提著行李踏出車廂，一邊踩著高跟鞋叩叩叩穿過餐車一邊火大地對著手機嚷嚷：「我跟你講我下車了，不想待著，跟那種家暴Alpha同一間臥舖，怎麼會有那種人啊！噁心死了！反正我先下車去找旅館，明天看怎麼辦……有什麼辦法啊你怪我啊！？我要下車啦！煩！」

真風突然起身攔住「斯嘉麗」，沉聲聞她「小姐，你說那對夫妻是在哪間車廂？」

「斯嘉麗」跟他講了車廂號碼，然後氣沖沖走了。

八點三十八分，火車到站，「斯嘉麗」下車，進入車站旁邊一間高級旅館。

八點四十分，還留在餐車的真風去吧檯連點好幾杯烈酒，往肚裡猛灌。「算了，」他用半個餐車車廂都聽到的聲音喃喃自語，「管什麼閒事，算了。」最後醉趴在吧檯上。

九點五十分，另一班速度較慢的火車到站，「丹尼爾」上車。

十一點四十三分，慢車上的「丹尼爾」起身去廁所，五分鐘後出來，走的卻是另一個方向，直直往火車最尾的地方去，推開最後一扇車廂門，迎進一股夜風。「嗨，費莉西雅。」他向靠著欄杆吹風的凜音打招呼，凜音一笑，旁邊的真風沒反應。

「『史坦』有事情要跟你講，」凜音拉拉朝夏，「他闖禍了。」

「什麼意思？」

「讓他自己說。反正預定的計畫沒問題，你一走小平頭老兄就跑來我們車廂，問我『妳先生去哪』，還跟我講一堆家暴申訴的資料要我勇敢一點，然後就被我放倒……你放心，他會香甜睡上二十小時的好覺，我哥還先幫他蓋好被子我們才溜下車。」凜音打了個哈欠，「晚安，兩位慢聊。跟你老闆說，我路上買了維多利亞貝克漢那款熬夜面膜，我要報帳。」

凜音進車廂後，車尾只剩下朝夏與真風，兩人在黑夜裡看著一條條被火車燈照亮的軌道枕木迅速從腳下逃離，很快消失在黑暗裡。

真風先開口，「我可能闖禍了。」

「說吧。」

「我在那人口袋裡留一張紙條，」真風打開手機拿給朝夏看，「草稿長這樣，我寫的時候覺得沒問題，但現在很擔心。麻煩你告訴我可以怎麼補救，我會負責。」

朝夏皺著眉把內容看完，不發一語，繼續皺著眉。

「你為什麼要寫這種東西？」他問。

真風低著頭，「我裡面都說了，不是嗎？我不想讓他覺得自己因為做對的事而受害。如果你在路上看到一個陌生人這樣虐待自己的伴侶，你應該要路見不平去做些什麼，而他做了，卻因為這樣把自己的工作搞砸。我只是想讓他知道他做的是對的，我沒辦法幫他什麼，但他應該知道自己做的是對的，他比那些袖手旁觀不聞問的人好多了。」

「……」朝夏掏出菸點火，掩飾自己突然強烈的心煩意亂。他心裡有一塊在絞，絞得很疼，疼得他快要說不出話。

「你沒留下任何關於我們的資訊對吧？人名地名甚至國名之類？」他勉強自己問道。

「當然沒有！」

「那就好。」朝夏凝神看著看不見的黑色風景，不看真風。「你沒錯。」

「真的嗎？」真風聽起來像是放心，但心情似乎沒有變得比較好。「那就好，我沒闖禍就好。」

「我喜歡你的字條，」朝夏對夜色說，讓影子蓋住他的笑容，以及那些比笑容更不想流露在臉上的東西。「看不出來你一個傻大個文筆這麼好。」

「誰傻大個啊？」真風揚聲抗議，聲音裡總算有些活力。「我好歹也是考古學碩士，記得嗎？」

「記得，你偶像是安潔莉娜裘莉。」

「什麼安潔……印第安那瓊斯！你們這些沒知識的傢伙……」

朝夏笑趴在欄杆上，真風也笑了，笑了一陣子，突然又對朝夏說「謝謝你。」

「…幹嘛？」

「我有時候會衝動做一些很蠢的事，有時候會被別人笑話。」

朝夏拿一根菸點上，交到真風手裡。「現在你可以謝我了。」

真風笑一笑，夾著菸對朝夏比了個「多謝」的手勢。

「你不會覺得受打擊嗎？」朝夏問他，「被別人傷害的時候。」

「打擊什麼啊？沒辦法啊，我就是這種人，改也改不了。」真風賭氣般地揮手，菸頭在空氣裡畫出塗鴉。

「那就別改了，我喜歡你這樣子。」

真風整個身子轉過來看他，朝夏只是把菸一揚，「敬傻瓜。」

真風自己對自己笑了笑轉身回去，也把菸舉起來，紅黑一點焰色在夜空中發亮。「敬傻瓜。」

「你用的是S國語文吧？我是說那張紙條。」

「廢話！難道我還讓他當成機密拿去上交嗎！」

「希望那位平安無事，」朝夏說，「雖然可能害他丟工作，但如果他能改行做別的正派的工作也不錯，塞翁失馬焉知非福。沒錯，我就是在安慰你。」

「才不需要你安慰，我好得很。」

「傻瓜。」

「五十步沒資格笑百步。」

三人在天濛濛亮時下火車，通過邊檢，混進一堆看來是大家族的人群裡，一起坐巴士進首都，到市中心已經差不多中午。朝夏在外交部大門口出示證件被領進去，順利遞交手錶，出來時帶著一顆輕快的心與一個看起來很高級的皮質長盒。「一切OK，」他對等在外面的兩兄妹說，「你們把帳號給我，錢這兩天就匯進去。」

「沒問題了？」真風問。

「都沒問題，有問題我拿我老闆的人品擔保。」朝夏微笑。

凜音發出少女的興奮喊聲，然後又指著盒子問「這什麼？看起來很高級。」

「伏特加。」

「沒興趣。」凜音癟嘴。反倒是真風湊過來看，「伏特加這麼高級？」

「你有興趣嗎？」朝夏問，真風訕笑。

那晚他去敲真風房門，真風看到他手上酒瓶與小酒杯，眼睛都亮起來。

如果事後回想，朝夏或許會承認自己早有預謀。這十五天是他一生中最開心的十五天，世界寫下規則，凜音帶著他們把規則玩成一場翻天覆地的遊戲，而真風，真風……預謀可能是從某一刻開始醞釀，或許就是真風笨拙地問他愛不愛凜音那一刻；預謀可能是在某一刻成型，或許就是真風說出「我不希望那人做對的事卻只是受害」那一刻。朝夏知道三人共有的時光只有這十五天，然後他要回國，真風凜音去瑞典，從此大概再也不會見面，而他想要一個紀念，一種記憶，雖然他也說不明白那是什麼。

那晚他跟真風藉酒愈聊愈開，他把遇過的稀奇古怪案件全拿出來抖，真風把挖過的稀奇古怪東西全拿出來加油添醋，朝夏跟著鬼扯，兩人笑倒了又再喝。最後話題不知怎地轉到凜音身上，真風說：「跟你講，我一開始真的想要撮合你們兩個，但現在算了，凜音隨她去吧，你反正有朝一日會找到你的Alpha，你們雙宿雙飛永浴愛河……」

「我才不想找Alpha。」朝夏打斷真風的話。

「哈，是啦，」真風舉杯一飲而盡，「你不必找Alpha，你就是個Alpha，跟Alpha一樣的Omega。」

朝夏覺得自己心臟在跳，臉有點熱，不知道酒精是使他昏沉還是使他冷靜。他靠過去拿酒瓶，把自己跟真風的杯子都滿上。

「那，你有興趣嗎？」

「什麼？」

「跟Alpha一樣的Omega。」

真風把送到唇邊的酒杯碰一聲放下，半杯都灑在桌上。他斜眼盯著朝夏，「……不要開玩笑，我喝醉的時候自制力很差。」

「自制個屁。」

真風霍地起身，下一秒朝夏就被按住吻得喘不過氣。「這才像話，」他不甘示弱回吻，在真風口裡嚐到酒味。不夠，還要，他掙扎站起來，椅子翻在地上但他不想管，對抗般地把真風推上床，兩人粗暴扯開對方一件件衣服。真風蠻力大，一把把朝夏壓在床上，從胸口的乳尖開始一路往下品嘗，點起寸寸慾望的火花。朝夏藉酒意把腦裡的念頭全都拋開，他是洗過澡才來的，他不曉得真風會不會懷疑，也或許真風什麼都沒有想，因為他最敏感的地方已經被攻城掠地，雙腿被真風掰開低頭恣意享用。朝夏忘情呻吟，多一點，多一點，還要……

真風突然停止動作，抬起頭來看著朝夏，欲言又止。

「我……」他吞吞吐吐，「我身上沒帶套子，你有沒有……還是要去……」

「去你媽的，」一股氣激得朝夏心頭上火，他一挺身猛力把真風拽翻過來壓住，貼著他的臉質問：「你是Beta，我不在發情期，機率比被隕石打到還要低，掃什麼興？」

有那麼一剎那他讀不懂真風的眼睛，有什麼甦醒，有什麼變了顏色……他還來不及思考就被黑暗吞噬，身體被粗暴地進入，被緊緊囚困在真風的氣息與床鋪之間，掙脫不得，痛覺與快感一起襲來。他想喊叫，但聲音都被真風的嘴唇封住，無法呼吸。少了一層隔絕，摩擦很快變得潤滑，肉體與肉體最徹底的接觸，連最私密的深處都感受得到熾熱的溫度，充滿著，戳壓著，奇異的酥麻的觸感。他想把腿張得更開，又想用身體把真風密密纏住，指甲在背上留下印痕，掙扎只讓真風的動作更加深入，一下又一下，一下又一下。他聽見真風喊他的名字，他想讓自己溺死在真風的聲音裡，溺死在這一刻，慾望堆積太快，太快，慢一點，太快。高潮的強烈感受從下身最激烈痙攣的那一點氾濫開席捲全身，腦裡像是有白色的電流劈啪作響。他哭叫著使力夾緊身體，真風低喊一聲咬上他肩頭，在他體內釋放。

兩人閉著眼睛喘息，心跳貼著心跳。朝夏張開眼，看見真風也凝視著他，於是他用手指去梳真風前額的亂髮。真風笑了，笑的時候臉上的線條都是圓的，低下頭來輕輕吻他的鼻子，然後吻他的嘴唇。他張開口回吻，真風緩緩退出他身體，這動作的觸感使他嘆息，突如其來的空虛，心與肉體都還留戀著片刻前的親密。

「我剛才是不是…太粗魯了？」真風躺在他身旁問他，突然又是那個吞吞吐吐的笨拙模樣，朝夏想伸手去點真風的鼻尖，他想閉上眼，他克制自己不要這麼做。

「如果你覺得我剛才叫得不夠爽的話，」朝夏說，故意給真風一個沒好氣的臉。真風笑著把頭埋進枕頭，靠向朝夏這邊。

「我們在床上很合拍，對不對？不接受舉證反駁，你會傷害我脆弱的玻璃心。」

朝夏笑一笑，不置可否。他看到真風那側床邊矮櫃上有包打開的菸，「那個，借一根，有火嗎？」

「等等，」真風爬起來，遞一根菸給朝夏，又拿打火機讓他就著點菸，然後躺回枕頭上，看另一人靠在床頭吞雲吐霧。

「療養院找好了嗎？」朝夏問。

「差不多，」真風說，「凜音在網上找到兩家，風評都不錯，明天我們到瑞典以後就直接去看看，可以的話就盡早把老爸弄進去。欸，我說，你把那個針戒了吧，對身體真的不好，而且你還是一直持續在用，至少少用一點可以嗎？」

「沒辦法，」朝夏聳肩，「不能停藥，停了藥效就得重新累積。」

「那戒了吧。」

「等更年期我就戒。」

「你的肝撐得到更年期嗎？」真風翻了個白眼，又說「你明明就不討厭性。」

「我從來沒說我討厭性，我只是討厭發情期，就這樣。」

真風嘆口氣，乖乖放下原本的話題。「……安頓好瘋子老爹，凜音就去美國繼續學業，我回衣索比亞重新曬黑，希望他們還保留我的位子。等哪天老爹死了，我們再把他運回去埋，喪禮場面可能很蕭條，到時希望你來湊人氣。」

朝夏一笑，「行，我找我老闆一起去，他人很好。」

「感謝。」

「不客氣。」

隔天早飯後他們一同搭車去機場，朝夏回國的飛機先飛，三人一起通關，真風凜音一路送他到登機口。登機前朝夏給了凜音一個擁抱和額頭上的一個吻，然後他看著真風，真風也看著他，他笑著張開雙臂，真風熊撲上來把他緊緊抱住。

不會再見面了，但認識你真好。

真好。

「保重，」他對著真風的風衣肩膀說，「回衣索比亞不要晒太黑。」

他聽見真風的笑聲，「你保重身體，朝夏警官。」

事後回想起來，朝夏會說原來當時早有預兆。走上飛機時，他以為一切都已畫下句點，但他在飛機上卻不停做惡夢，不是他一向會做的那種脖子不能動的惡夢；夢裡的他像是在戰場上，野戰演習？不是，真的作戰？他躲起來，布下「友軍勿入」的標記，但真風還是走進來。你不能進來，朝夏聲嘶力竭對真風說，你不可以進來。但另外一個聲音，好像是他自己的聲音，說：是你想讓他進來的。

驚醒之前，朝夏記得自己在夢裡不斷問那個如真似幻的真風：你是敵人還是朋友？你到底是敵人還是朋友？我愛你，但你到底是敵人還是朋友？

（第二章 完）


	3. Strategy requires a dynamic process.

**沒有任何計畫經得起實際接敵。**

──赫爾穆特‧馮‧毛奇

每個月，只要朝夏一早醒來感覺到隱隱發燒，他都會隱隱覺得對不起自己的肝臟。

針劑讓Omega的發情現象完全消失，取而代之的是每月三四天發低燒。這種藥之所以有效，就是它讓Omega體內免疫系統錯把造成發情期的激素全部當成外來毒素加以消滅；問題在於，這時候過度活躍的免疫系統或多或少也會把肝細胞當成攻擊對象，某些Omega的情況特別嚴重。正是因此，這種針劑沒能達到代替一般抑制劑的效果，因為大部分的人並不想付出這種代價。

也正因此，當朝夏發覺自己整整一個月沒發燒，他第一個反應是渾身發毛，第二個反應是逃避現實，第三個反應是決定不再逃避現實而拿起電話打給櫻乃彩音：「我的肝毀了嗎？還是我的免疫系統毀了？」

三天後他去醫院做檢查，沒請假；自從那二十五萬鎊被全隊成員瓜分，每個同事每天看到朝夏都笑咪咪，「請個屁假，沒事，我們罩你。」坐他隔壁剛換新車的同事如是說。朝夏的心情沒有因此好一點，因為他發覺自己真有可能英年早逝。

診間裡，白大褂醫師翹著二郎腿看他，「你又來浪費醫療資源了。」

「這是醫生該說的話嗎？」

「我還有很多該說的沒說，」櫻乃拿原子筆指他，「比如我覺得我先生對你太縱容。這下可好，要是你身體出問題，我保證他會從此內疚到死。」

朝夏低頭，「…不是他的錯，是我硬要求他開藥。」

「算了，」櫻乃嘆氣，「有什麼別的症狀？疲倦？刷牙容易流血？消化不良？」

「都沒有，沒有特別明顯。」

「有可能懷孕嗎？」

「……不可能。」

朝夏的遲疑沒逃過櫻乃的法眼。「真的？」

「…………應該不可能。」

櫻乃突然正色，「我可能有點多管閒事，」她看著朝夏說，「但還是想問你發生什麼事了？有發生什麼事嗎？」

「沒事，」朝夏在內心慘叫，他很想挖個地洞鑽進去。「一夜情，一時衝動。」

「……好。」櫻乃緩緩點頭，開始敲鍵盤，「去二樓檢驗中心櫃台排隊，那邊的護士會叫號幫你抽血，我幫你驗肝功能順便驗個孕。」

一個半小時後，朝夏回到櫻乃醫師診間。面色慘白。

「怎麼辦？」他氣怯地問櫻乃。不知是不是因為櫻乃已經當媽媽的緣故，朝夏在她面前時常莫名其妙覺得自己像個做錯事的小孩。

「這問題要問你自己吧？」櫻乃苦笑。「叫你一時衝動，沒做防護措施？」

「沒有。就想說非發情期機率不高……」

「『機率不高』，我告訴你，我女兒將來要是這種態度我打斷她的腿。」

「你女兒是Alpha。」

「因為是Alpha才更要打斷兩條腿，不負責任的狗東西。」

「…那個人是Beta，」不知為何朝夏突然覺得需要幫真風辯解，「就想說幾乎不可能……」

「行，那恭喜你被隕石打到。留著？拿掉？我不鼓勵墮胎，但這要你自己決定。中止姙娠的手術在兩個月內都還算安全，你可以慢慢考慮。需要跟我先生談談嗎？我直接幫你掛號。」

「………」朝夏沉默了一陣子，「如果留著的話，那個針還可以繼續打嗎？」

「當然不行，」櫻乃斬釘截鐵，「反正懷孕期間不會有發情期，發情期會到分娩後第四五個月才出現，在那之前重新累積都來得及。」

「嗯。」朝夏若有所思。

「還有，你得戒菸。」

「……！」

第二天，朝夏鼓起勇氣面對最後審判。

「boss，」他站在凰稀的辦公桌前，「那個，我懷孕了。」

凰稀的表情變化讓朝夏有那麼一瞬間覺得值回票價。

只有那麼一瞬間。

「你……什麼時候？去S國的時候？」

「對。」

「發生什麼事了？」凰稀正色，「朝夏，你老實跟我說，出什麼事了？」

「沒事！」朝夏兩天內第二度在內心慘叫，為什麼他得跟兩個他在這世界上最不願意解釋這件事的人解釋這件事？他知道錯了！「就，一夜情，一時衝動，你情我願，色字頭上一把刀，這樣。」

「真的？」看朝夏閉著眼死命點頭，凰稀嘆口氣，「沒事就好，就怕你是……唉算了，當我沒說。」

朝夏苦笑，是發自內心的苦笑。「boss，說真的，我是個有能力保護自己的成年人，你們不必這樣大驚小怪。」

「我們？」凰稀挑眉。

「…櫻乃醫師。」朝夏癟嘴。

「你要通知那一位嗎？」

朝夏皺眉，「不必，反正他出國不會回來，我跟他沒聯絡了。」

凰稀看著朝夏看了很久，最後搖搖頭，「算了，不干涉你這事，你自己有打算就好。」

「感謝boss。」

接下來兩個月裡，朝夏被同隊生了三個孩子的Omega前輩找去傳授好幾次產婦經，去了四趟心理醫師診所對櫻乃的丈夫真飛聖掏心掏肺，一有空閒就上網看各討論區的單親爸媽育兒心得，每天切一包胡蘿蔔條帶著上班（犯菸癮時拿起來咬，前輩教的），受夠胡蘿蔔條以後就改成芹菜條。他開始看戶頭裡的存款，算自己每個月的收入支出，拿著所有人（身邊的、網上的）推薦的各種嬰兒必需品以及托嬰中心名字，把價格加加減減，又重新加加減減，最後把前面的結論全部推翻再來一遍加加減減。

「你還有六個多月，緊張什麼？」

「我連幼稚園的資料都開始查了。」朝夏從產檢台上爬起來，一邊理衣服一邊搖頭。

「放心啦，隨便生隨便養，我們的祖父母都是這樣長大的。」

「這真的是你一個產科醫師該說的話嗎？」

「就因為是產科醫師，說這種話才會讓病人寬心，懂不懂？」櫻乃指著朝夏鼻子。

「是是是，你最大，不敢得罪你。」朝夏聳肩，又說，「對了，我最近老是聞到某種信息素的味道，跟我自己以前的又不太一樣，怎麼回事？」

櫻乃靠到朝夏身邊嗅嗅，「聞不到，你說你聞到那種信息素以後心情感受怎樣？」

「……平靜，」朝夏覺得有點難以啟齒，「…………高興，就會突然想伸手去摸肚子。」

「孕期信息素，胎兒分泌的，code在基因上，只有父母以及跟父母基因相近的人才聞得到。不一定每個人都有，但有的話也不錯，據說這種小孩通常比較得爸媽疼，你當心不要寵壞。」

聽完櫻乃解說一連串各種數據，又被送去聽一個老護士交代一連串『注意事項』（其實跟那位Omega前輩講的差不多），朝夏昏頭轉向去櫃檯付帳，但心情卻很好，與他腦子的昏頭轉向（可能是因為被抽了好幾管血）不相稱的好。他偷偷深呼吸，聞到一點熟悉的味道，手又想去摸肚子，嘴角克制不住地上揚。穿過醫院大廳走向玻璃自動門，門外是凜冽但晴朗的好天，今天不用回警局，他想直接去吃頓美食，法國菜，甜點……

玻璃門打開，真風迎面向他走來。

那一剎那他像是被雷打到，急忙避開眼神加緊腳步，覺得自己半個身體都在發麻發冷，擦肩而過的片刻他心臟停了一下，腳是僵的但他逼自己走更快。「欸？喂！」他聽到腳步聲從背後追上來，然後有人抓住他胳膊用力往後一拽。

「喂！你幹嘛裝不認識？你……」

真風皺眉一吸鼻子，「什麼味道？」他又用力吸了兩下，表情愈來愈疑惑，手還緊抓著朝夏，然後他看到朝夏口袋裡被老護士塞的兩本手冊。

真風的表情從疑惑漸漸變成震驚，眼神上下打量，然後又從震驚變成受傷。朝夏想把真風摔開，但發覺自己有種自暴自棄的使不上力。

「你懷孕了？」

「……」

「你打算拿掉？」

「沒有。」朝夏想翻白眼，沒看到他帶著手冊嗎，想墮胎還拿什麼手冊。

「那為什麼不跟我說？你到底什麼意思？為什麼看到我還裝沒看到！」

因為世界不是你想的那麼簡單，朝夏想這樣說，但終究沒有說出口。

真風深呼吸幾下，「對不起，我剛才太激動，重來。你是不是因為自己也很慌張，所以還沒想到要聯絡我？還是說你怕我的反應會很惡劣所以不敢聯絡我？是這樣嗎？」

「……前者。」朝夏把眼光避開，他不敢直視真風的臉，真風的表情很受傷，朝夏不想看見。

真風長嘆，「為什麼我覺得你在心虛？我們得談談。」

「現在沒空，」朝夏撒謊，「我請假出來的。」

「我等你下班。」

「今天要加班，不知道到幾點。」

「那週六？」

「……週日可以嗎？」朝夏放棄掙扎。

「可以。」真風點頭，然後皺眉，聲音裡又多了點氣，「我說，我不知道你在想什麼，我真的想知道你在想什麼，這關我的事，至少讓我知道怎麼回事。我說重話，別爽約，別跑，別扔我一個人蒙在鼓裡，不然我就去你工作的地方找你，說到做到。你的聯絡方式都還是一樣沒改，對吧？」

「…對。」朝夏低著頭，「我真的該走了。」他幾乎是奪門而出。

朝夏有三天時間做心理準備，直到第三天他還是沒做好心理準備，原本的好心情消失無蹤，再也找不回來。毛衣、毛帽、外套、圍巾、皮靴、手套，他機械性地一樣一樣往身上穿，還記得櫻乃交代他注意保暖。搭地鐵時他心裡一片空白，一個字也沒有。我們得談談。談談？要談什麼？

到底要說什麼？為什麼需要說？跟一個他最不想說的對象？

雪從週六開始下，週日的城市已經鋪一層銀白。朝夏看見等在公園門口的真風，真風從大外套口袋裡掏出個保溫瓶遞給他，「熱檸檬水。」

朝夏接過，「謝謝。」

「感謝你願意出現。我有帶戒指喔，跟你說一聲。」

朝夏愣住，真風聳聳肩，「就是怕嚇到人才沒直接拿出來，反正讓你知道一下。找間店坐著？」

「不了，」朝夏搖頭，「我想在公園裡走走。」

「好。」

帶著雪花的風迎面吹來，「喂，如果暗示不夠明顯那我就再明顯一點，結婚嗎？」見朝夏沒回應，真風自顧自吹起口哨，兩人就這麼走了一段路。

到了湖邊，朝夏往長椅上坐，真風跟過去，伸手敲敲朝夏手中那個保溫瓶，「快喝。」朝夏打開蓋子，水蒸氣裡混著檸檬與檸檬皮微微刺鼻的香。他淺啜一口，甜的。

他最近開始喜歡甜的。

「我原本唸的是軍校，後來才轉成警察。」朝夏說。

「哦？」真風很驚訝，「Omega唸軍校？稀奇。」

朝夏苦笑一下，又陷入沉默，幾隻大鳥飛到他們跟前走來走去，不怕人。「鳥都不怕冷，真好，」真風指指湖面，「你看，鳥腳，這麼冰的水。」

朝夏抬起頭，看見湖周圍是積雪的冰，但中間還有一大片水，水裡好多鳥兒。「我在軍校非常努力，表現很好，比Beta都好，甚至贏過一些Alpha。」他說。

「這我相信。」真風點頭，扭開自己的保溫瓶喝一口，咖啡香四溢。

「畢業前最後一次野戰演習，三天兩夜野外行軍，出發前有人把我的抑制劑掉包。」

真風關蓋子的手僵在一半。

「演習時間很不巧，有的Omega會去找醫生把發情期提前或延後，長官也睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但我就不想這樣，我覺得這樣還當什麼軍人，軍人不是應該三百六十五天待命嗎？難道上戰場的時候敵人會讓你排班嗎……」朝夏抿抿嘴，頓了一頓繼續說，「第一天沒事，第二天傍晚我感覺那個要來，吃了抑制劑卻沒效果。我跟小隊長報傷患，讓他們繼續去完成任務，自己找地方躲起來，等演習結束後醫護班進場回收我。到了半夜，我被別隊的人發現，我有擺『友軍勿入』的標誌，但那人還是跑進來。那人一向討厭我，但他是Beta，我以為應該沒事。他看我這樣罵了我很久，說我不負責任，消耗戰力，製造意外……我沒辯解，因為確實他說得對，我只希望他趕快走，但他一直講個不停，然後他說要『幫我進行緊急處理』。」

一陣騷動，湖心幾隻大鳥振翅起飛，揚起震耳的撲騰聲。朝夏突然覺得有點慶幸，他希望自己說出的最後那幾個字沒被真風聽見，不必被任何人聽見。

他的希望很快就破滅。「什麼意思？」真風問道，雙手抱胸用力瞪著他，「是我理解的那個意思嗎？」

朝夏在心裡嘆了口氣，速戰速決吧。「是的，」他說，「就是你理解的那個意思。而且不只是他，之後……之後，大概是為了分散責任或弄亂證據，他把他那一小隊的人都叫來。」

湖對面的樹叢也蒙上一層白頭，朝夏感覺到真風還瞪著他看，視線幾乎要在他身上燒出個孔，但他想笑，他有點控制不住自己想笑。「我第一次知道原來那麼多人那麼恨我。」他笑著說出這句話。

「Omega從來進不了野戰部隊，所以我是特權階級，有趣吧？我是以實驗計畫招收進軍校的第二批Omega，如果我的事情鬧大，軍方可能得出『Omega不適合從軍』的結論而取消計畫，我會因此『剝奪別人好不容易得到的機會』。沒有人希望事情公開，連其他的Omega都不希望，他們即將順利畢業，生怕我會毀掉一切。內部調查庭上幾個Alpha一口咬定是他們先撞見我，所以才會因為『不可抗力』而出事。他們被記過留級，演習負責人被降職，我被停學一年，調查庭說我的疏忽危及軍事行動。那不是我的疏忽，不是，那是我檢查最多遍的東西。凰稀那時候是警方駐軍校聯絡官，他說他可以幫我出頭，但要我自己願意站出來，否則他什麼都沒法做；但我已經不想講話了，最後我只跟他說：把我弄出這裡。

扯太多了，抱歉。講這只是讓你知道……我這個人，相處起來會有點麻煩。如果是為了孩子，我們可以看怎麼安排，像撫養或探視之類，但沒有必要上升到我跟你。我可以安排自己的生活，但我不擅長跟其他人的親密關係。」朝夏頓了頓，又說「甚至你也不必覺得小孩是你的責任，我原本就打算自己生下來自己照顧。這件事純粹是意外，當初是我堅持『機率比被隕石打到還低』，你是被動的，要負責任也該是我，就這樣。我說完了，如果你有什麼想法也可以說，不然我們也可以講到這裡就好了。」

最簡單的是什麼？朝夏想過，最簡單的就是真風此時站起來離開，可能囁嚅推託個一兩句，可能就心虛或不那麼心虛的跟他說再見然後走，這樣朝夏自己沙盤推演出的人生就可以繼續，什麼都不用改變，一切都還在他的計畫裡。他把保溫瓶握在手裡，準備隨時還給真風。

但真風沒有離開。下雪天的公園還是有人三三兩兩，說話聲、腳步聲、湖上群鳥的聲音與風聲，蓋過長椅上方寸間的沉默，兩人都低著頭，但真風沒有一點要起身的意思。

「先回答你最後一個問題，」真風終於開口，聲音很低，很慢。「這無關什麼意外不意外，也沒有所謂誰該負責任誰不用。你懷孕了，我們的，我跟你，這件事情對我來說不是選擇題。」

朝夏沒有回應。

真風嘆口氣，轉身直接看著他，繼續說：「跟你講一個故事，我有一個老爸，從小到大他都很正常，今年他突然得了腦病，最慘的是他在腦病發作前就把所有家產都扔到非洲去，我從一個中產階級知識分子變成一貧如洗，凜音申請到的研究所也跟著泡湯。我本來覺得自己命很慘，誰的人生像這樣走到一半被踢下斷崖去？但後來我覺得我可能沒那麼悲慘，甚至覺得我很幸運，因為我遇到一個人，一個我看不透、有種奇怪的自律、卻願意跟我一起當傻瓜的人，我有點喜歡那個人，後來愈來愈喜歡那個人，但我不知道他喜不喜歡我。最後一天晚上，那個人來找我，我們上床；或許那個人看不出來，但我那時候開心得快要死掉，差點就要開口說：我們交往吧，我跟你一起回國去。最後我沒有講，因為我覺得那個人好像沒有想要再進一步，只想這樣萍水相逢就夠了，是嗎？」

朝夏低著頭沒說話，他說不出話，只是捏緊手中的保溫瓶。

「…喂。」真風的手伸過來，用戴著毛線手套的手背拍拍他的手背。

「嗯？」

「我說你啊，久別重逢，你都不好奇一下我的近況嗎？」

朝夏眨眨眼睛，覺得自己好像突然從一個時空被丟到另外一個時空，原本絞成一團的心情整個被打散。他抬起頭看真風，看見真風一張委屈的臉。

「你不好奇我為什麼在這裡當無業遊民嗎？」真風指指自己。

「……是啊，」朝夏腦子這才轉過來，是該問一問，是該關心一下，「你什麼時候回衣索比亞？」

「不回去了！」真風搖頭嘆氣，往長椅背上一癱，「考古隊招到新人，佔走我那個缺，我失業了，現在是高學歷低就業率的一員。有沒有興趣養我？我可以幫你煮三餐，我很會打掃房間……欸我開玩笑的，」大概是看到朝夏的表情，真風趕忙直起身來辯解，「我不是為了這原因才想跟你在一起，我前面說那些都是認真的，十二萬分認真。」

朝夏苦笑一下，「我知道。」

「然後，你說你不擅長跟別人的親密關係……」真風嘆氣，「不知道，我自己都覺得這樣說有點好笑，但是，不管了，咳，我要說了。你這個傻瓜，願不願意試試跟另外一個傻瓜的親密關係？不是別人，就是個傻瓜。」

朝夏噗哧一聲笑出來，他忍不住，他很慶幸眼眶裡沒有眼淚掉下來，還沒有。

真風又伸手過來，又用手背碰碰他的手背，「牽手？」

朝夏沒有把手移開，於是真風就自作主張把那隻手握起來。隔著皮革與鋪棉，朝夏彷彿能觸摸到真風毛線手套的紋理，男人手掌的握力。

「今天這種風，戴毛線手套不冷啊？」他問。

「冷啊！冷死，快凍僵了，」他的手被抓更緊，真風把另一隻手拿到朝夏面前揮給他看。「凜音織的，我能不戴嗎？兄妹之情都是靠我自我犧牲在維持。你小心，等她知道下一個就輪到你了。」

朝夏忍不住又笑出來。「凜音去美國了嗎？」他問。

「沒有！跟我一樣慘，」真風把手亂揮，「原本申請到的那個學校，指導教授不收她了，說她的研究題目跟美國新通過的什麼藥物管理法案相牴觸，她現在跟我一樣每天家裡蹲，大眼瞪小眼。」

「哦。」

「怎麼樣？可以讓她知道嗎？」真風問他，「告訴她吧，『我們』。」

朝夏猶豫了一下，然後脫口而出「……我不習慣跟別人住。」

「沒問題，我們先試驗？」真風爽快接話，「我一星期去你那住幾天，或者你一星期來我這住幾天？如果嫌凜音太吵就我去你那，說定了？從一星期一天開始好了，今天？走吧，我先回去拿點東西然後跟凜音說，一起來嗎？一起來吧，走走走，走啦！」

朝夏腦子一時處理不過來，只能吐出一句「我明天要上班。」

「那我明天等你回家吃晚飯。走吧，天要黑了！」

如果事後回想，朝夏會說他這回還是從一開始就被這對兄妹給坑了，並且一坑再坑。到了真風凜音住的社會住宅公寓之後，他原本只打算在樓下等，但就被真風一邊說「來幫我拿點東西」一邊拽著上樓梯。他原本想說就等在走廊上，但真風開門數秒鐘之後他就被尖叫的凜音熊抱著抓進狹小的屋裡。而他更沒料到自己會被推進廚房押到餐桌旁坐下，手中被塞進一杯熱可可（「懷孕能喝可可嗎」「能吧」「你到底確不確定」「誰知道啦不然你上網查啊」）。最後，他最料想不到的遭遇，是凜音蹲在他面前一臉「我是小動物你覺得我好可愛」的表情問他說：「我可以摸嗎？」朝夏張口結舌，只能在內心反駁：不，你不是，小動物的眼神才沒這麼強勢。

然後他的肚子就被侵犯了。

他聽見真風在背景裡倒吸一口氣「我草你個實咲凜音我都還沒摸過──」

「屁啦，你們難道是體外受精的嗎？」凜音投下炸彈。

如果事後回想，朝夏會說他當天就被兄妹聯手以情感綁架的方式挾持。他說，最可怕的是凜音，因為凜音馬上嚷嚷著說「大房間給你們我搬到小房間」，朝夏一邊說不要不要一邊就被她拉去看「你看我已經搬到一半了你要讓我的苦勞全白費嗎」，然後又被推回飯桌「我晚餐已經煮了三人份你不吃就是不給面子」，而吃飯的過程全是一連串疲勞轟炸「一個人住太久會得自閉症」「家裡自炊衛生又營養」「我跟我哥自幼相依為命你怎麼捨得拆散我倆」「住家空間小活動更方便」「人多水果才好買」「我哥睡覺不打呼的你放心」，還有很多很多朝夏已經想不起來的怪話。當朝夏終於從一片混亂中清醒過來，他發現自己已經站在浴室門口，手裡被塞了毛巾牙刷與真風的舊睡衣，凜音眨巴著眼睛問他「你明天早上幾點起床？早餐想吃甜的還鹹的？」

那晚，躺在不熟悉的床上，身旁是一個熟悉又不熟悉的人，朝夏有點睡不著。生活像是驀然間天翻地覆，卻又好像順水而流那樣自然，甚至有種奇異的理所當然，像一場舒適的世界末日。

草，他真的很需要來根菸。

隔天早上，他的鬧鐘把真風一起吵醒。「對不起，」他一邊道歉一邊急忙把手機按掉，「忘了調音量。」

「沒事，早啊，」真風舉起手來伸懶腰，「你幾點下班？晚上想吃什麼？」

朝夏愣了兩秒鐘，「……你還沒後悔？」

真風皺起眉頭，一臉苦思的樣子，「聽說小孩出生五個月內半夜都會吵，到時候我可能會後悔，不過現在還沒。」

看見朝夏的表情，真風從床上爬起來，「我昨天說過了，這件事對我來說不是選擇題。或許這樣說很不浪漫，但人生本來就不太浪漫。」他聳肩，跳下床開櫃子找衣服，「除非你自己很排斥，那我不會硬纏著你，我們也可以只談技術性問題。但老實說，第一……我本來就喜歡你，有你每晚睡在我旁邊是我的春夢內容，哈哈。」他臉整個紅起來，「第二，記得嗎？我有個把家產全敗光的腦子有病的老爸，我知道什麼叫身邊有個難相處的親人，你真的不算，別太高估自己。」

「你……」朝夏一愣，隨即笑出來，「你這人是不是很愛給自己找麻煩？」

真風瞪著他看，臉還紅著，一頭剛睡醒的亂髮東歪西翹。朝夏看得忍不住又笑，他隱隱覺得這樣好像不禮貌，卻又想跟自己說：有關係嗎？沒關係吧！

「我喜歡你笑起來的樣子，好像這世界上什麼煩惱都沒有了一樣。」真風突然說，然後向他走來，愈靠近神情卻愈靦腆，朝夏也不知如何回答，最後兩人面對著面，想看彼此的眼睛卻又一直把視線躲到鼻子上，朝夏的心跳得好快。

「我只是在想，我們……可以……試試看，」真風又吞吞吐吐，「試著……嗯……開始……談戀愛。」

「…談戀愛？」朝夏低聲說，和真風貼得這麼近突然讓他很不自在。

此時門外隱約響起廚房抽油煙機的聲音，以及凜音蓋不住的歌聲。「早餐，」真風聳聳肩，「大概再過幾分鐘。」

兩個人想法都一樣：那就把握時間吧。

吻是甜的，真風的嘴唇是甜的（朝夏想是不是因為自己最近嗜甜的緣故），舌頭的試探既生澀又熟悉，不討厭的觸感，有點喜歡的觸感。朝夏心裡浮出一句話：怎麼辦，我們連接吻都很合拍……他的臉不由自主紅起來。真風的手不知什麼時候環住他的腰，他的手滑到真風肩膀後頭。鼻息噴到彼此臉上，不想分開，有一種像是賴床的甜蜜。

「我可以摸摸看嗎？」真風問。

「其實什麼都還沒有。」朝夏回答。他突然有點窘迫，但還是把真風伸過來的手引到自己腹部。

「這裡？」真風好奇地摸摸探探。

「我哪知道，反正是胃跟膀胱中間某個點。」朝夏把手又往下移一些，「大概這裡吧，照超音波是照這……」

碰碰碰。

「早餐好了──兩隻懶蟲起床了──快點！」

真風嘆口氣，卻沒想到是朝夏先笑起來往外喊「好！」

「笑什麼？」真風低聲問。

「沒事，」朝夏還在笑，推開真風回身拿衣服，「我只是發覺自己真的沒辦法拒絕凜音任何事，從一開始就是，昨天也是，現在也是。」他轉身看見真風的表情有點古怪，「幹嘛？」

「沒事。」

過了很久以後，真的很久很久以後，真風才說溜嘴，承認當初他就是料到朝夏抵抗不了凜音，所以那個週日他才預謀把朝夏誆回家「交給凜音處理」。

朝夏傻在當場，「……所以說我是一失足成千古恨嗎？」

「你預產期剩十幾天，不適合離家出走，別衝動。」真風立刻接話。

離家出走個頭，朝夏仰天長嘆，他們才剛搬進新買的房子，勞力活全是真風跟凜音在做，他都不好意思了。

回到當下，朝夏那天吃了早餐帶著便當，穿著跟週日一模一樣的衣服上班去，眼尖的凰稀盯著他的髒靴子看，但也沒說什麼。下班時他走出門就見到凜音，「走吧，」凜音拉個大行李箱甜笑著迎上來，「帶我去洗劫你家，放心，我力氣很大。」

於是他就這樣讓凜音替他打包了四五套冬裝以及各種日用品藥品，冰箱剩的兩盒微波食品被凜音用最迷人的笑容送給門房。五天後的星期六，他又聽話地引狼入室讓真風凜音從他家裝滿兩大行李箱笑著離開，然後他們去餐廳吃大餐，慶祝真風在博物館找到工作。吃飯時凜音不斷暗示朝夏聖誕節要到了，她只要想起兒時的幸福回憶就掉淚，小時候家裡都會有棵聖誕樹，樹下堆滿聖誕禮物。朝夏認命地記住「SUQQU聖誕限定」幾個他聽不懂的字，雖然他一點都看不出凜音有任何掉眼淚的跡象。他和真風交換一個眼神，真風趁凜音不注意用口型對朝夏說「報警，詐欺現行犯」，朝夏用腳碰碰真風的腳。

那晚熄燈後，他翻過身面對真風，「你想要什麼聖誕禮物？」

他感覺到床在動，似乎是真風也翻過身來面對他。一隻手緩緩伸過來，在黑暗中試探，試探到他的臉，手指拂過臉頰，耳朵，額頭，先是摸索，然後是像摸貓咪一樣一下一下揉他的頭髮。朝夏閉上眼，他覺得好舒服，好睏，就這麼睡著了。

進入夢鄉前，他好像朦朦朧朧聽到有人在叫他名字，叫了幾聲，最後是一聲無奈的「喂，你這人，我都還沒說我要什麼……」

又過了一個多星期，距離聖誕節剩十幾天，午休時間，朝夏打開微波過的便當，裡面是凜音用愛心型模子做的牧羊人派，香氣四溢。

然後他拔腿衝進廁所狂吐。

接下來幾天內，嘔吐暈眩頻尿失眠所有害喜症狀全部到齊，真風從大賣場搬回各種酸的甜的醃漬罐頭食品，朝夏請一整天的假去醫院做檢查，「我會死嗎？我的健康毀了嗎？」他虛弱地問櫻乃。

「不會。」櫻乃搖頭。

「那我是造了什麼孽？」

「放心，看起來你身體目前一切正常，胎兒也是。」櫻乃看著電腦裡的檢驗報告。「有些數據要過幾天才能出來，但……你說你搬去跟那位同居？同居生活如何？」

「很好，」朝夏承認，「出乎意料的好，直到我變成這樣為止。」

「那就對了。」櫻乃點頭，「我認為呢，這只是你的身體覺得自己已經處在一個安全的環境，所以就可以把想發作的都發作發作。就像是一百年前吃不飽的小孩子每天當十小時童工都不會抱怨，現在的小孩子吃飽穿暖沒有iphone就要哭天搶地，你的身體就是現在的小孩子。」

「我可以掐死現在的小孩子嗎？」

「如果你有自殺傾向，我可以幫你跟我先生預約，不過你可能得排到過年後。」

真風來接他時，櫻乃給了真風一個大大的擁抱，一臉真摯地說：朝夏沒事，一切正常，他只是需要很多很多的愛，LOVE。

「……櫻乃彩音，我做了什麼你要這樣對我？」

「你去年沒給我送聖誕禮物。」櫻乃對著像大狗般搖著尾巴跑去付費的真風背影微笑。

回家擠滿乘客的地鐵上，朝夏鄭重對真風說，「別聽她的，別理那女人，她很恐怖。」

「我知道啊，」真風偏頭，「你討厭人家把你當成弱者，對吧？」

朝夏愣住。

「但是強者也需要愛啊，」真風用手摀心臟，「像我就非常非常需要愛，LOVE。」

朝夏笑彎了腰，他笑完以後直起身，依然笑著，問真風：「你想要什麼聖誕禮物？」

真風沒說話，只是笑。朝夏去牽真風的手，拉著讓他貼近自己，真風也就順勢靠在朝夏身上，一手抓緊吊環一手扶著朝夏的腰。「站穩，別跌倒。」他說。

「我現在有一點點想吻你。」朝夏低聲說。

「你要閃死全車廂的人嗎？」

「等我回去就不想了，我跟你講，」朝夏嘆氣，「回去我就只想反胃，然後一小時跑三次廁所。」

真風笑著摟緊了他。

接下來的事情，嘛，大概就是些流水帳，我們就用流水帳的方式把它說到一個段落吧。

十二月底：

凜音收到腮紅與眼影盤，歡天喜地；真風收到裱框的《魔宮傳奇》電影老海報，上面有演職員的珍貴簽名，表情卻有點微妙。

朝夏忍不住追問。

「你這個……」真風欲言又止，表情更加微妙，「……花多少錢買的？」

「一百多鎊，」朝夏回答，「太貴了？」

「……………………假的。」

「啊！？」

「簽名是假的。你看這裡還有這裡，你等等我找圖給你看……」

半個多小時後，朝夏逐漸從自己被騙錢的復仇之心裡頭走出來，開始清楚察覺到一個血淋淋的事實。

真風是個宅。

「我就知道，」他喃喃自語，「我從『偶像是印第安那瓊斯』就應該知道了，是我的錯。」

「……什麼？你剛說什麼？我解釋的你有沒有在聽啊？」

「沒事，你繼續說。」

一月中：

朝夏把凜音送的聖誕禮物毛線手套洗成了羊毛氈。

凜音慘叫十分鐘之後給朝夏一個大大的擁抱：「沒關係！不要自責！我再織一雙給你！」

當晚，熄燈後四下無人，真風低聲問朝夏：「你是不是故意的？」

「不是，」朝夏回答，「但是是美麗的錯誤。」

「我怎麼當初就沒想到呢。」

「你現在如法炮製來不及了，凜音一定會識破。」

「可惡。」

二月初：

朝夏的害喜狀況稍微減輕，但他現在有另一個煩惱。

他每天早上醒來時胸口都壓著一隻巨犬，壓得他喘不過氣。

「……你不能控制一下自己嗎？」朝夏無奈地把真風推開，但真風很快又黏上來，還用鼻子磨磨蹭蹭。

「你太好聞了，誰叫你這麼好聞。」

朝夏長嘆，「不是我，是胎兒，孕期信息素，聽過沒？」

「不要讓一個還沒出生的生命背鍋。」壓在他胸口那隻巨犬這樣告誡他。

二月底：

兩人同居後第一次嘗試做愛，朝夏有點尷尬。「…這叫『性教育從小做起』嗎？」他試圖用不好笑的玩笑來掩飾自己的手足無措。

「不對，」真風一邊親他的鎖骨一邊說，「這叫拐帶未成年人玩3P。」

朝夏響亮地倒吸一口冷氣，真風抬起頭，「…怎麼了？」

「你幹嘛要說這種話？」

「我只是開玩笑……」

「開玩笑拜託看場合！你害我整個心情都沒了！我現在滿腦子都是以前辦過的案！滿腦子！想忘都忘不掉！」

「……對不起。」

「你活該。」

三月初：

社會住宅太狹小，朝夏的舊套房只是個套房。

朝夏與真風開始找新房子。

「離小學近一點的好。」

「離大馬路遠一點的好。」

「就這麼決定了。」

「很好。」

「絕對不會有問題的。」

「太期待了。」

三月中：

兩人同居後第二次嘗試做愛，這次真風有管住自己的嘴。

成功。

經歷一番辛苦之後，兩人心滿意足，

「我說嘛，我們在床上真的很合拍。」

「嗯。」朝夏懶洋洋回應。

「就算中間隔了個球還是很合拍。」

「……你少說一句會死嗎。」

四月初：

搬新家，凜音用高壓手段取得客房裝潢權。「這間將來要當小孩房的，」真風抗議，被凜音一句話堵回去：「可愛的姑姑來住的時候一起睡不行嗎？不行嗎？不行嗎？」

真風把朝夏送的假海報掛在客廳。「幹嘛？」朝夏問。

「這樣所有來我們家的客人都會知道有個警官用一百多鎊買到假貨，」真風傲然手插腰，「然後我可以順便教大家如何辨認海報紙質，還有哈里遜福特與喬治盧卡斯的簽名。」

四月底：

早晨，主臥室大床上，棉被下的兩個人形如挺屍般仰臥不動，一邊的棉被比較平坦，另一邊棉被有明顯隆起。鬧鐘還沒響，窗外傳來下一代年輕有朝氣的大笑大叫，在清晨空氣裡響徹雲霄，在寂然無聲的室內迴盪。

「我要殺了房仲。」棉被比較平坦那一邊的人說。

「身為在職警官，我不能公開鼓勵你這麼做。」棉被隆起那一邊的人說。「這樣想吧，好處是小孩將來上學決不會遲到，只要從後院扔過牆去就行。」

「從後院扔炸彈過牆也行。」

「你開始讓我的職業道德感到為難了。」

「對不起。」

「沒事。」

五月中：

「這樣，」朝夏心滿意足吞下最後一口晚餐，「以後所有來我們家的客人都會知道，有人騙某個警官用一百多鎊買到假貨，然後那些人今天全都被那位警官揪出來送進牢裡蹲到屁股長痔瘡。」

真風非常配合地鼓掌。

五月底：

「我，要，殺，了，房，仲。」

「你不是在職警官嗎？」

朝夏用一種「你怎麼可以不支持我」的委屈與憤怒眼神瞪視真風。

「別那樣看我，」真風嘆氣，把朝夏的腳抬到自己膝蓋上揉穴道，換得朝夏「嘶──」的一聲。「我覺得是你的問題，我都已經習慣了。」

六月初：

經過二十小時的奮鬥之後，一個健康的嬰兒呱呱墜地，命名為……

（第三章 完）


	4. Morale makes all the difference

**用兵之法，必先察吾士眾，激吾勝氣，乃可以擊敵焉。**

──《李衛公問對‧卷下》

夢醒。朝夏差點扭到脖子。

「…沒事。」他對自己說，沒有必要但還是說出聲來，好像聽覺能造成另一重的保障，自己給自己的double check。

脖子能動，可以動，在動。

房裡只有他一個人，雙人床上只有他一個人。他很快爬起來，撕一片含片放到舌下，速效抑制劑。他照著真飛醫師教的放鬆法呼吸，手放腹部，吸氣默唸「一，二，三，四」，暫停一秒，然後慢慢呼氣，克制住自己嚥口水的衝動。再一次，慢慢來，再一次。他感覺到藥片逐漸溶解吸收，感覺到身體裡蠢動的慾望逐漸平息。

他站在鏡子前面，腦中突然冒出念頭：再懷一個好了，保你一年平安。然後他自己都忍不住失笑。對朝夏來說，人生就是一場戰爭，他的環境、他的命運、他的身體。消耗戰，總體戰，妥協一方來牽制另一方，犧牲一方來打敗另一方，沒有不能用的手段，沒有任何人會贏，只是不能輸而已，就算敗得再慘都不能輸，不讓自己被生命毀掉。他偏過頭，讓窗外陽光比較照在左側臉上，看見顴骨上隱隱約約一塊幾乎看不清的白斑，小小一塊，顏色只與周圍皮膚差那麼一點點。只剩下一點點，但那一點點就永遠留在那裡，永遠褪不去，他生命最深那處危谷留下的紀念，還在那裡。

但他從來沒有後悔過進軍校，一刻都沒有。

門外有什麼聽不清的聲音，一點點。朝夏揉揉眼睛站起身打開臥房門。走廊對面客房門裡傳來奇怪的說話聲音，朝夏敲了敲推門進去。

真風橫趴在床上，對著嬰兒床唸唸有詞。見朝夏進來，真風朝他擺擺手，「早啊，睡美人。」

「早。」

「早餐等我十分鐘，」真風指指嬰兒床，「我正在進行洗腦，你看……」

「晚上你回來房間睡吧。」朝夏說。

真風挑眉，沒指出朝夏睡眠不足的腫臉與腫眼睛。

朝夏走過去，坐到床邊，逼自己不要坐到離真風最遠的床尾。他手抓著床緣深呼吸，一，二，三，四，然後再逼自己移動屁股往真風那邊靠一點。他體內的某些部份正因發情期而強烈渴望著、呼喚著伴侶，就算大部分的慾望被抑制劑壓住，卻仍像受縛的馬，隨時等待機會爆發野性；他的身體已經記住胎兒的基因，記住製造出胎兒的另一個人的基因，愈靠近真風那樣的記憶就愈被喚醒，像是在鐵籠裡咆哮的野獸，催逼著、索求著：抱我，愛我，上我，把我操到動彈不得，想要你。

而他腦子裡的另一些部分在小聲尖叫。

逃 快逃 

為什麼你不逃 

逃啊

真風的聲音打斷他的內心戲。「沒關係，」他看見真風整個把頭伸到嬰兒床裡，用手指跟小嬰兒亂揮的雙手作戰。「我們兩個自己培養感情，排擠你，嘿嘿……喂！不可以咬爸爸的手指頭！」

抑制劑不能消滅發情期，但可以控制發情期，讓Omega的發情表現都降低到自己可以控制、別人也可以自我控制的程度。

你可以控制你自己，野獸已被關到鐵籠裡，你是安全的。朝夏對自己這樣說，下意識地又動一下脖子，然後苦笑。他湊到真風旁邊，要求自己放慢呼吸，伸出一隻指頭加入戰局。嬰兒咯咯大笑，笑著亂踢腳。

「小嬰兒就是小動物。」真風收回手指，「好了，好了。你看你兒子，笑點這麼低。」

「對不起。」朝夏對真風說。兩人的手臂隔著睡衣碰在一起，但沒有進一步接觸。

「沒事，不就是戒菸嘛，戒菸多容易，我都戒了十幾次了。」

「你好意思說。」

「不是我說的，馬克吐溫。」

「囉嗦。」

分娩後的第一次發情期，停用針劑後的第一次發情期，第二天。

戰爭仍在持續。

如果把朝夏まなと這人的人生寫成一部戰爭史，那可以從他很小的時候開始寫起。軍校一年級時他是日耳曼地區異軍突起的普魯士，軍校四年級時他是差一點想服毒自盡、山窮水盡的腓特烈大帝，那凰稀大概算是及時降臨的俄國盟友，後來還加上真飛和櫻乃。和真風的緣分是他天大的誤算，但有時誤算卻能建立奇功，雖然這種奇功都不會留在青史上。

這次這場戰役，如果一定要給個起始點，那就說是始於櫻乃的一句話吧。

「小孩出生滿兩個月，」她對朝夏說，「產後第一次發情期大概在分娩四個月後，如果你要累積藥力，現在得開始恢復注射。」

朝夏一愣，然後苦笑，「你不說的話，我都有點希望忘掉這回事就讓它過去算了。」

「你的意思是……要停針？」

「身為醫生，用這麼興奮的語氣影響病人抉擇是對的嗎？」朝夏瞪她。

「不滿意我你可以找別人。」櫻乃用笑容把朝夏的眼刀全擋回去。

朝夏長嘆，「對，是的，想停，但愈想就愈焦慮，最後覺得乾脆什麼都別想就讓時間過去，該來的來。沒有哪個士兵是真的知道仗要怎麼打才上陣，反正只要看到不同形狀的鋼盔就開槍就對了。」

「你知不知道自己剛才講的那句話出自某個故事，而那個故事是用來告訴後人戰爭會讓一個正常人的心智變得多不正常？」

「…………知道。」

「要跟我先生談談嗎？」

幾天後，真風回家時看到朝夏在搖呼拉圈。

「…………………………」

「這是專業建議，」朝夏的語氣充滿自辯的防衛心，「真飛醫生教的，轉移注意力。」

「……是要轉移什麼注意力？」真風的表情仍然像是上班族回家打開門，看見一隻雷龍在自家客廳裡嚼菜。

朝夏嘆氣，決定把他和櫻乃的對話以及與真飛商量的事全說了，但才說到一半就被真風熊抱住。「我絕對不再取笑你，」真風一邊狂吸鼻子一邊說，「我也來搖呼拉圈，我們一起搖呼拉圈。」

「…你真的很容易被感動啊。」

後來這個承諾沒能兌現，因為真風搖不起來，只能在朝夏搖的時候抱著小孩在旁邊假晃：「來，我們來幫媽媽數，一圈，兩圈，三圈，四圈……」

每一場戰役都有變數，可能來自天也可能來自人。朝夏的呼拉圈生涯只持續三星期，因為有別的事情徹底轉移他跟真風的注意力。

一名律師找上門，說有真風凜音老父親腦病發作前立下的合法遺囑，內容必須讓財產繼承人知道，因此請兩兄妹抽空前往事務所一敘。

「不想去，去要幹嘛？」凜音一臉不屑。「那老頭還能有什麼遺產？突變種腦細胞？長得像異形的腦細胞？」

「唉凜音哪……」真風正要開始苦口婆心，朝夏先插話：「去吧，不想弄清楚你爸腦細胞還沒突變之前對你們是怎麼想的嗎？有真憑實據的話生他的氣就更理直氣壯了吧？」

凜音走後，兩人坐在沙發上看電視，真風給朝夏一個吻，「謝謝。」

朝夏苦笑，「我知道你討厭凜音這樣說你爸。」

真風長嘆，「可能我對於他性格沒變之前的記憶比較多吧……當他把重點擺在家庭時，他確實是個好爸爸；或許因為這樣凜音才那麼難以原諒他，因為她發現我們爸爸心中最重視的東西是可以換的，而一但被換掉，你就什麼也不是了。比如說，我自己的話我是不知道，當凜音也這麼小的時候，」真風指指在朝夏懷裡睡著的嬰兒，「他是非常願意每天像我們這樣睡眠不足照顧她的，但最後一切都變了。」

朝夏想了想，把小孩換到右手抱，轉過身朝真風張開左臂。

「嗯？」真風眨眨眼。「怎麼？」

「讓你滾進來。」朝夏說。

真風看著他，突然就把眼睛和嘴巴笑成四條又細又彎的弧線，然後非常聽話地滾進去。

「有人還說自己不擅長跟別人的親密關係。」

「抱一抱算什麼親密關係。」

又過幾天就是大日子，律師事務所之行。開頭平凡無奇，結尾高潮迭起。

嗯，更正，開頭可能也不是那麼平凡無奇。

「關於遺產繼承，一樹先生有個特殊要求，」律師對著兩兄妹（以及硬被真風拉來的朝夏）一臉專業笑容，「他要求凜音小姐必須與自幼指腹為婚的對象結婚……」

三人下巴同時掉下來。

「你們家好傳統。」朝夏先出聲。

「傳統個屁啦！什麼東西啊？老頭子腦細胞已經突變成愛滋病病毒了啦！」凜音當眾咆哮，真風正要開口，朝夏默默走到凜音椅子後把她按住，「聽完，聽完。聽完我們寫文po到推特上，保證你紅。」

「行，」凜音很快冷靜下來，「幫我按讚轉發。」

「沒問題。」

「嗯哼，那我繼續說。」律師看來是見過大陣仗的人，氣定神閒面不改色。「必須與這位對象至少訂婚，才能繼承財產總額二分之一。如果凜音小姐沒有達成這個條件，那兩位都將從繼承人中除名，一樹先生死後遺產將全數捐給國家……」

「把債務捐給國家嗎。」真風嘆氣喃喃自語。

「以下是一樹先生名下財產清單，共有房產X棟……」

「抵押了。」兄妹倆異口同聲。

「地產X筆……」

「也抵押了。」繼續異口同聲。

「銀行存款X元……」

「律師先生你聽過存款個位數的戶頭嗎？」凜音的白眼快翻到後腦勺去。

「國外債券若干……」

「說到這個我就有氣！」凜音一拍桌，「那種東西能算財產嗎？儲藏室角落紙箱裡一疊厚厚的廢紙，上面印他的名字！老頭爽了吧，覺得自己能成什麼非洲國家的民族英雄嗎？那種地方的名字連中學課本都不會教好嗎！什麼XXX共和國叢林裡面亂七八糟的反政府游擊隊……」

「咦，兩位不知道嗎？」律師說，「去年十一月開始，原XXX共和國改名為XXX民主共和國，聽說首都新修的英雄廣場上有令尊的名字。」

三人同時無語。

「而且該國領海之前發現大量石油儲藏，年產值預估四到五億美金，只要持有新政府發行的債券就能……」

不用講就知道三人此刻同時想起儲藏室某個角落某個紙箱裡頭某一疊厚厚的廢紙，廢紙上印著兩兄妹老爸的名字。

「啊，債券總額在這裡。敝事務所已經與該國政府聯繫，如果以這樣的總額來算，對方說每年可以領到的利息大概是這樣……」

真風凜音接過律師遞來的A4紙，兩人把上面的零數了一遍，然後又數一遍。

「…一年？每年？」真風的聲音不大，但出現破音徵兆。

「是的，除非該國再度改朝換代。」律師態度非常客觀，「以下只是我個人看法，以這個數額看來，就算新政府只能撐兩三年，那應當也能為兩位帶來非常可觀的收入……」

「請問，」凜音撲上去，「我未婚夫，現在在哪？」

「…什麼已經未婚夫了嗎你…」朝夏站在後面一臉不可思議。

凜音回頭對朝夏比一個「You shut up」的手勢，隨即繼續近距離逼問有一點點被嚇到的律師，「對不起剛才太害羞所以不好意思說，人家是黃花大閨女嘛討厭。請問他身高體重年齡長相有沒有房有沒有車做什麼工作爸媽難不難搞？什麼時候安排我們見面？」

朝夏正要吐槽「你哪裡害羞了」，馬上就被真風的聲音給壓過去「沒錯她真的很害羞，超級害羞，我這妹妹就是這樣。麻煩你了律師，非常感謝你。」

「你們這兩個見錢眼開的傢伙……」

「好的，好的，太好了。」律師打開另一份文件，「嗯，這位嘛，青年才俊，任職公家機關，家世清白，名字叫『凰稀』……」

「不會吧，凰稀かなめ？」朝夏訝異地高聲插嘴。

「是這位，您認識？」

「他是我老闆！這不行，不行不行不行！」朝夏當場大叫，「我老闆……我老闆只對男人有興趣啊！」

時鐘往後快轉二十四小時，星期一上午，大隊長辦公室，百葉窗全部放下關起。日光燈的人工白照在凰稀かなめ死神般的臉上，讓整間房間有種停屍間的氣氛。

朝夏在辦公桌前立正站直，冷汗一滴滴往下流。沉默持續著，像馬里亞納海溝最底部的水壓。

他想回家，他想見孩子與真風最後一面。

「再說一遍，」凰稀終於開口，「你昨天在律師事務所說的那句話。」

「boss，我錯了。」

「不是這句。」

「不要炒我魷魚。」

「不是這句。」

「我還不想死，讓我活下去。」

「不是這句，給你最後一次機會。」

「……『我老闆只對男人有興趣』。對不起我錯了我立刻去闢謠，我可以登報道歉……」

禍從口出，有那麼一剎那朝夏以為凰稀會掏槍斃了他。

「不登報，不登報，」他搖頭如鈴鼓，「boss饒命。」

「嗯哼。」凰稀的眼神突然飄忽了起來，「嘖，好了，別大驚小怪，我也不是不了解你為什麼誤會，我大概知道你亂猜什麼，反正我就藉機澄清一下。那位柚希礼音先生跟我只是，咳嗯，很好的朋友。還有，這個只是為了徹底澄清沒別的用意，海巡部的緒月遠麻隊長也只是我從小到大，嗯哼，一起長大的朋友，認識很久，這樣而已。」

「悠未檢察官？」

「這還用說嗎？他跟我當然也只是，嗯哼，嗯哼，志同道合的朋友，就這樣。」

「是。」

「咳，告訴你，這叫bromance，聽過沒？」

「聽過。」我跟真風都還比較像bromance吧……朝夏內心想吐槽，但很識相地沒說出口。「boss，你為什麼講話一直清喉嚨？」

「感冒。」

「喔。」朝夏突然想到什麼，「…那個，boss，你家該不會也有一份相關的遺囑……」

「None of Your Business。」

「是，boss。」

出乎所有人意料（其實所謂「所有人」也不過就朝夏真風外加一個律師），這對指腹為婚的未婚夫妻正式見面後一拍即合，真風問起凜音直接表示「我顏控我很滿意」，每天只見她買一堆新衣服新化妝品還試驗新髮型，閒著沒事就突然哼起歌來。凰稀倒沒什麼大變化，每天上班還是那張雷厲風行的大隊長臉，但朝夏和其他同事都注意到大隊長似乎心情比以往都好，有時還會突然拿起手機然後微笑。

只有一個人心情變差。

自從朝夏重回工作崗位以來，小孩白天都交給凜音照顧。原本朝夏真風下班後常去凜音那吃完晚餐再把小孩帶回家，但近來凜音「晚餐約會」愈來愈多，兩人也就很識相地直接抱著孩子上超市買菜回家做飯，或是乾脆買外賣。

一天，兩人提著一大保麗龍盒的中東烤肉與麵包沙拉回來，一路上真風一語不發，連在餐廳都只有一句「都可以」，到家把塑膠袋一放就悶悶地去燒熱水開奶粉罐，卻被朝夏叫住。

「喂，凜音說剛才餵過，你忘啦？」

真風呆了一下，然後垂著頭把奶粉罐蓋回去。「忘了。」

「怎麼啦？心情這麼不好？」

「沒有啊。」

朝夏挑眉，把小孩從胸前背帶解下來，端到真風面前與他大眼對小眼，「看喔，這個人這樣叫『心情不好』，『心情不好又不承認自己心情不好』，學會沒？」

小孩伸手想抓真風鼻子又抓不到，一張胖胖的小臉逐漸皺成一團。真風把小孩接過，「誰心情不好？嗯？我才沒有心情不好，對不對？」

「凜音？是吧，你擔心凜音？」

「唉──」真風搖頭，把臉低下去讓小孩抓鼻子。「算了，說就說，我憋好久了。你那個老闆到底是什麼樣的人啊？凜音好像很喜歡他，他到底對凜音真不真心啊？你看凜音每天開心成那樣……你笑什麼啊？」

「這場景多麼似曾相識，記不記得？」

真風一愣，然後「哈」一聲，「當然記得，你這個女裝男性Alpha。」

「你還把我摔在火車廂牆壁上。」

「我還貼著你脖子聞呢……」

真風的臉突然紅起來，讓朝夏想逗他。

「現在相不相信我是Omega？」朝夏笑問，故意逼近一點，「還覺得我在撒謊？嗯？」

真風看著他，臉還紅著，但表情變得似笑非笑，眼神裡有什麼在一點點流轉。朝夏偏著頭看真風的眼睛，身體愈靠愈近。

「我討厭你這種眼神。」他低聲對真風說。

「嗯？」

「讓我猜不透你在想什麼。」

「真猜不透？」真風的聲音也低下來。抓完鼻子的小孩心滿意足，已經很配合地睡成一團。朝夏抱過小孩，把他放到沙發旁的嬰兒推車裡，放平推車，一回身就進了真風懷抱，然後嘴唇就被占據。「我猜到了，我猜到了，」朝夏笑著把真風的頭往自己脖子按，「你還想驗明正身……」

「…你覺得…」真風在吻與吻之間說，「…到他下一次哭以前…我們有多少時間？」

在那天之後又過了很久，有一回凜音來他們家當保母，玩具玩著玩著滾進客廳沙發底下，凜音拿東西伸進去撥，結果撥出來一條扯壞的髒內褲。

朝夏送了凜音兩個名牌包才沒讓凰稀知道這事。

言歸正傳，隔天朝夏上班時覷了個空找凰稀，凰稀看來正要去陽台放菸癮假，被朝夏在走廊上攔住，期期艾艾半天才問出問題。

「喔，凜音嗎？」凰稀大笑。「那丫頭，瘋瘋癲癲的。」

「boss，別這樣，我很嚴肅在問。你真喜歡她？」

凰稀笑笑繼續往陽台走，示意朝夏跟上。一推開玻璃門凰稀就往口袋裡掏菸，「不介意吧？」

「不介意，」朝夏長嘆，「讓我吸點二手的過乾癮。」

「這麼可憐？」凰稀笑著點菸，不管朝夏在嘴裡嘟囔「boss你也戒一戒就知道了。」

他們靠在欄杆上，看著對面建築物窗戶遙遙映出兩條人影。「問吧。」凰稀說。

「剛才不是問了嗎？boss你真的喜歡凜音嗎，喜歡她什麼？就像你說的，『瘋瘋癲癲的丫頭』，你們好像莫名其妙很滿意對方，但我看不出她跟你有任何共通點。」

凰稀緩緩皺起眉頭，好像他自己也是第一次想這個問題。良久，他突然低頭笑了。

「這麼說吧，很簡單，我從她那裡獲得的遠超過我付出的。我不會否認我爸的某一筆財產確實是個誘因，但不只這樣。」

「哦？」

「當我一個人的時候，我很累。我是個警察，我想當個好警察，但守法很累，執法更累，」凰稀說，「我們唯一能用的武器只有法律，但很多時候法律與道德卻是不交集的兩條平行線，最壞的人有一百種方法逃過法律制裁，更有一百種方法用法律整死好人，這些我都必須看在眼裡，然後繼續打我自己這場徒勞無功的仗。我活得很累。」

朝夏沒接話，只是默默陪著凰稀抽菸。

「凜音讓我覺得自由，很奇怪，我活這麼大從來沒有這種感覺。」凰稀繼續說，「她不管法律，但她又不壞。硬要說的話她好像時時在邊緣踩線，但跟她在一起我卻可以覺得那條線也只不過就是一條線而已，跨就跨吧，玩就玩吧，好像……好像我們都是自由的。當然必要的時候我得攔著她，但她也不是個時時刻刻要我去注意的狂暴分子。用非常現實的方法來說，這筆投資我賠少賺多，就這樣。」

「…嗯。」

「總之，她讓我看見了平安活到五十歲不得憂鬱症不自殺的希望，這就夠了。」凰稀看著遠方若有所思，「那你呢？你那位先上車後補票的對象？」

「真風嗎？」朝夏笑了，「他是好人，而且他少根筋。」

「然後？」

「這就夠了。」

「好。」

「我把針停了。」

凰稀愣了一愣，然後慢慢綻出微笑。「…看來那位是個很神奇的人物。」

「神奇個鬼，」朝夏從鼻子「哼」了一聲，「只是神奇地少根筋而已。」

「還習慣嗎？」

「…不知道，還沒。boss你別問，再問我要緊張了，我一緊張就想去買包菸。」

「需要的話就請假。」

「不用，誰因為發情期請假的？」

凰稀搖頭，「你還真是一點都沒變。」

「boss你也是。」

轉移注意力的作戰很成功，但注意力太過轉移就會遇到奇襲。

第一次發情期說來就來，來得快又猛，早餐桌上兩人還在打著呵欠談笑，朝夏臉色突然就變了。真風伸手去拍他，「怎麼啦」三個字還沒出口就被朝夏死力揮開，「不要碰我！」真風及時往後一縮，臉頰差點被朝夏手指過出幾道紅痕。

「…這筆帳我們三天以後再算。」真風三步併作兩步跑回房間開抽屜，又咚咚咚跑回來，把藥片遠遠往朝夏面前桌上一扔，「你的藥，要水嗎？」

「……不用。」顧不得連剝鋁箔紙的手都在抖，朝夏用杯裡剩的咖啡囫圇把藥吞下，然後趴在桌上喘氣。真風靜靜等在旁邊，過了一陣子看朝夏沒反應，他用一種像是在安撫動物的低沉語調說：「我先送孩子去凜音那，然後去上班，你要請假的話我可以幫你打電話，還是你要自己請？」

「我自己請。」朝夏的聲音悶在手臂與桌面之間的空間裡，「對不起。」

「抑制劑生效要多久？」

「半小時。」

「那我一個小時以後打給你。」

「好。」

真風走開，朝夏聽到客廳悉悉簌簌的聲音，然後腳步聲又走回來，「我們出門了。」

「嗯。」

「朝夏，」

「…嗯？」

「沒事的。」

「……」

「不會有事的。」

真風離開以後，朝夏趴在桌子上狠狠哭了一場。

當天他遲一個小時進辦公室，離家路上先去藥房掃光一整排價昂的速效藥（後來他為這天的一時衝動肉痛很久），然後鑽到路邊靜巷裡打電話給真飛，沒接通，他就蹲在巷子地上發呆，過了十分鐘他正想要不要打第二通，真飛就回撥過來。「怎麼了？」

「我打人了，」朝夏站起身來，閉著眼睛靠在牆上，「我打了真風。」

聽完朝夏簡短敘述，真飛醫師說：「好，現在，你能不能試著想像剛才那種情況，一模一樣的情況下你可能做出的其它各種反應？從最好的反應到最壞的反應，最普通的一，最糟糕的十，然後給你剛才的反應一個分數，幾分？」

朝夏想了很久，「……四分。」

「好。」

「嗯。」

「好一點了嗎？」

「嗯。謝謝。」

掛掉電話之後沒多久，真風打來。

「喂？還好吧？」

「還好，藥有效，」他話出口才覺得自己無聊，誰需要跟別人報備藥有沒有效？「我剛才打給真飛醫生，現在好多了。」

「你還在家嗎？」

「沒有，我在外面，上班路上。」

「公車？」

「不，我在一條巷子裡，」朝夏看著頭頂狹縫裡的天空，「我剛買完藥，速效的，躲到巷子裡打電話，我不想被行人看到一個人在路邊怪裡怪氣很焦躁的晃蕩。」

手機那一端傳來像是在笑的聲音，「……怎麼辦，想到你鬼鬼祟祟躲在巷子裡的樣子，就覺得像頑皮豹。」

朝夏噗哧一聲，「你白癡啊，發情期的頑皮豹嗎？」

「朝夏，」

「嗯？」

「聽到你笑覺得安心多了。」

有那麼一剎那，朝夏覺得自己全身的脆弱都集中到耳朵以及拿手機的那隻手上。好痛。他想去摸臉上那個疤，他想跟真風說那個故事，可以嗎？真的可以嗎？他幾乎要問出聲：你是敵人還是朋友？

「……對不起，」他努力讓自己語調平穩，「剛才，打你。」

「唉，你又沒打到，幸虧我武功高強……同事在叫我，跟你說，我們今天來一具新木乃伊，狀況超～級好，鼻子都還留著，下次帶你來看。我先掛了，你不要再躲巷子了快去上班，晚上再說，bye。」

「…嗯，bye。」

這就是他們之間的親密關係嗎？朝夏心裡想著，他有很多話不說，真風有很多問題不問，但不是不想，反而可以說是不必。真風的存在像空氣，總是在朝夏身邊，卻不要求太多回應，只要他自然而然地呼吸。

原來呼吸是這麼珍貴的一件事。

「總之是個少根筋的傢伙。」朝夏喃喃自語，走出巷子搭車上班去。

到了警局，凰稀沒多問他狀況，只是再提醒他一次有需要就請假，他苦笑著說不用，「這叫一鼓作氣，boss，我再請假就要再而衰三而竭了。」

一天工作平安無事過去，朝夏下班路上又開始焦慮，想到回家要和真風獨處他就渾身不自在。光是早上真風伸手要碰他，他就已經感覺到了，那種彷彿是發自內心的渴望與呼喚。櫻乃提醒過他，懷過孕的Omega會對Beta伴侶產生類似標記的輕微反應，你要注意去調適；真飛也提醒過他，你會傾向把事情想太嚴重，所以隨時給一個分數，一到十，是什麼就是什麼。但問題是他不知道什麼是「十」，他不知道真正被標記的Omega感受如何，而他更不想去回想當年那一晚的經驗，那件事不是一個數字，他無法把那件事變成一個數字。他帶著一顆半渾沌半恐慌的腦袋坐車回家。

屋外，窗子透出昏黃燈光，真風已經把小孩接回家。朝夏在腦子裡整理好十二萬種自我防禦策略，打開門，走進客廳，看見嬰兒推車裡的小孩與旁邊的真風。

真風手裡拿著好大一隻粉紅色的頑皮豹。

朝夏的腦子停擺。

「你哪裡來的頑皮豹？」

「剛才去買的。你看，」真風縮到沙發後，讓家具擋在自己與嬰兒推車之間，嬰兒推車裡的小孩發出咯咯咯的聲音，看來很高興。「頑皮豹躲起來囉，頑皮豹以為自己躲起來別人看不見，但沒有喔，因為他手太長腿也太長，所以，你看，腿長太長所以腳腳露出來了……」

「你知不知道頑皮豹為什麼腿那麼長？」

「不知道，為什麼？」真風站起來，用頑皮豹對他招手。「哈囉，哈囉。」

「方便勒死你。」

真風把頑皮豹倒拎起來，拿兩條腿在脖子上打了一個結，小孩看得手舞足蹈，真風走上前讓小孩伸手抓頑皮豹的鼻子。「他最近話愈來愈多，小話癆。可憐的頑皮豹……」他轉頭看朝夏，「你能靠近我嗎？或者我現在能靠近你嗎？」

朝夏這才發覺自己一直站在門口沒往裡走，他一時不知道怎麼回答，真風見狀只是對他笑笑，「晚上我睡客房吧，嬰兒床我已經搬過去了。」

好亂，什麼心思全都纏著亂成一團，朝夏理不清，他現在沒有能力理清，眼淚又想要掉下來。他想起一個故事，說福克蘭戰爭時一個英國士兵在戰火中翻過山頭，卻看到下面的村鎮裡一般人正常過生活，於是他突然不知道自己此時此刻到底在幹什麼，一切既真實又荒謬。你是敵人還是朋友？

「不要對我太好，」他低聲說，他也不知道自己在說什麼，「不然我會離不開你。」

「什麼啊，難道你本來打算要離開我嗎？有這種計畫嗎？」

「……也不是……」

「那就好啦。」

廚房傳來烤箱清脆的「叮叮」聲。「吃飯嗎？tesco快到期的特價檸檬烤雞跟冷凍蔬菜，去買頑皮豹繞了個大圈所以今晚沒空煮大餐……怎麼了？」

朝夏抿了很久的嘴，然後下定決心走上前去，對著真風伸出手，「握手。」

「嗯？」

朝夏伸出的不是手掌，是比較直的三根指頭與縮起來的另外兩根指頭。真風走向他，也伸出兩根指頭，輕搭在朝夏的指尖上。朝夏狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，他想縮回手，一點點的接觸卻讓他指尖像著火一樣。不要誇大，他在腦海裡復述真飛的提醒，你會把事情誇大，一到十，給一個分數……然後他這才注意到那隻頑皮豹還頭下腳上掛在真風脖子上，他忍不住笑出來，然後彷彿是藉著這一笑的力氣把真風的手整個握住。

沒事的，能控制，不要怕。他想逃，但他又想笑。真風的手回握，輕輕搖晃。

「這個握手，」真風緩緩地說，聲音像是在憋笑，「真是充滿了美蘇冷戰大和解的歷史意義，親愛的戈巴契夫同志。」

「你閉嘴啦。」

「不然用我的專業好了，就說是西台帝國與埃及帝國的世紀大和解。」

朝夏很認真地想抽開手。

第一天、第二天、第三天，朝夏的發情期逐漸過去，逐漸適應使用一般抑制劑之下各種輕微的發情狀況，但他和真風的肢體接觸依然停留在第一天的美蘇大和解式握手。

第四天，朝夏一早醒來，覺得身體已差不多正常，想想還是吃了藥才上班去。早上沒事，快到中午時凰稀突然傳訊息問他「結束了沒？」

朝夏知道凰稀在問什麼，於是回覆「結束了」。他正想補一句「boss你不必這麼大驚小怪我沒事」，下一個訊息就送到，「現在來我辦公室」。

「咦？」朝夏一頭霧水。

凰稀的辦公室有整面玻璃窗對著隊員辦公區域，朝夏一進門就聽到凰稀說「把百葉窗放下來。」

朝夏照辦，然後走到桌前乖乖站著。凰稀看著他上下打量，朝夏渾身不自在。

「呃，boss……」

「結束了？沒事吧？」

「沒事，真的。」朝夏在心底哀嚎，boss我求你別問了，問不出結果的，我就算有事也不會拿到工作場合來發作，別擔心了好嗎？

凰稀突然長嘆，「……唉，時間真的很不巧，說真的我也不想在你的問題上添加問題，但看來不得不這樣，你量力而為。」

「什麼意思？」朝夏大惑不解，凰稀嚴肅著臉把一份東西遞給他。朝夏看見封面的字，然後他就明白了，他不由自主閉了一下眼睛。

「……軍校。」

「對，上星期的事，死了一個教官，自殺。」凰稀說，「原本這與警察無關，但悠未檢察官找我幫忙，他覺得事情不對。你自己看，軍方調查報告裡說的自殺用槍，跟悠未拿到的現場彈殼上的Tool Mark不符。」

「…………」

「跑現場或問案什麼的當然不可能，我們要做的只是幫他看他找來的一大堆資料，但需要有概念的人來做這件事，那除了我以外就是你。你可以嗎？」

可以嗎？朝夏苦笑。他的手在猶豫，但他內心很清楚，世上沒有用逃避能打得贏的仗。「可以。」他說，一邊翻開文件，「呵，這位，不是好東西，boss你應該也有點印象。大家都知道他是前任校長的人，好像是裙帶關係，這人尸位素餐又好弄權，學生間流傳一些很難聽的說法我就不報告了……」

那晚朝夏到家時，客廳吵吵鬧鬧，只見凜音和真風蹲在小孩面前比手畫腳爭論。

「他會了啦！」凜音的聲音。

「會個頭啦。」真風的聲音。

「你看！嗯──喵！」凜音湊到小孩面前，用手遮住自己的臉又打開，小孩咯咯咕咕開心亂叫。「聽到沒？聽到沒！他會叫姑姑！」

「姑姑怎麼沒去約會？」朝夏把公事包往椅子上一放，過去看熱鬧。

「分手了。」凜音的咬字突然變得特別猙獰。

「………」朝夏對這突如其來的訊息有點不適應，「…為什麼？」

「不為什麼，」凜音轉頭看他，眼神裡有殺氣，「反正我這人不講理。」

朝夏在好奇心與保命之間決定選擇後者。他看真風一眼，真風對他比了個口型「別問了」。

默契。

晚餐時凜音反常地一直在講童年往事，真風有一句沒一句回應，時不時往完全插不上嘴的朝夏這裡看一眼。直到吃完晚餐又看完一個小時新聞（「我國與S國合作研發XXX地對空飛彈……」），凜音才抱著小孩起身：「好啦，我帶我姪兒去睡覺，還你們兩人世界。還有，」他對朝夏一指，「你老闆，如果他要從你那邊聯絡我，跟他說我死了。晚安。」

凜音上樓後，真風與朝夏四目相望，真風眨巴眼，「嗯？」

朝夏靠過去牽真風的手，然後忍不住就把真風緊緊抱進懷裡。「我好想念這種感覺。」他承認，自私地用雙臂束縛住另一個人不想放手。真風的身上有種氣味，不是信息素，是一種很清爽的味道，像是被早晨空氣包裹住的感覺。朝夏把自己浸在那氣味裡，浸著真風身體逐漸傳來的溫度，他的手隔著襯衫摸到肩胛骨的稜線，那觸感令他安心。

我好想你，為什麼我這麼想你？

然後真風開始輕笑，於是朝夏知道他一定又想講什麼破壞氣氛的話。「你不要吵啦，」他臉埋在真風的肩膀上低聲抱怨，但還是阻止不了。

「怎麼辦，被頑皮豹包圍，不知所措。」真風的手環過他腰際，「有人因為腿太長所以腳腳露出來了……」

朝夏正想說「我現在想踹你」，真風居然就開始哼主題曲，「的楞，的楞，的楞的愣的愣的楞的愣──唉喲，你踩我！」

「你活該。」

「我被頑皮豹家暴了。」真風抗議，「家暴我的那隻頑皮豹還一直笑。」

朝夏把真風抱得更緊，好像這樣就能把真風和自己的笑意一起保護起來，他想把這一切都保護起來，不要消失，不想消失。

「好啦，不開玩笑，恭喜你過第一關。」真風用力回摟他一下，「辛苦了。」

他們又抱了好一會，直到朝夏覺得腿開始麻才放開手。他只是還想要一個吻，想要吻一下真風，於是他就這麼做了。嘴唇將要接觸時他突然覺得害羞，眼神閃開不敢看真風的眼睛，所以動作就變得笨拙，不知名的情愫隱隱湧動，讓他不知所措。

「怎麼了？」真風問他，聲音有些沙啞。朝夏抬頭看見真風的雙眼，溫暖的眼，眼裡又多了那種他讀不懂的東西。讀不懂嗎？或許他一直都知道，只是，只是……

他再次低頭，將真風的下唇含進口中，用舌頭珍惜般地品嘗，放開時那片唇瓣的豔紅與光澤讓他心動，於是他又用嘴唇輕輕去啄。真風傾前回吻他，舌尖挑逗著他的唇與舌，觸感讓朝夏莫名地心慌意亂，他心底有某個地方好像快要融化了一般，他不知道那是什麼，有種溫柔的本能像是在萌芽，牽引著他的心，他的動作，他的呼吸與心跳。

他在求歡。

兩人起身上樓走進臥房，一路上捨不得讓手離開彼此的身體。朝夏解開真風襯衫鈕釦，低頭親吻他的鎖骨，真風手伸進他衣服裡撫摸，像是要用掌心來記憶他每一寸肌膚。他們上床，脫去彼此衣服，戴上套子，朝夏又看見真風的眼睛，然後就再也移不開視線。他推著真風往後躺，讓燈光在那雙眼裡閃閃發亮，我知道的，他想說，我知道的，你看著我的眼神，我一直以為自己讀不懂的，那是什麼……

他跪著，找準位置，緩緩往下坐。

他很久沒有用這種姿勢做愛，身體以不習慣的方式被打開，他咬著嘴唇淺淺地動，讓自己適應，然後他漸漸地想要更多，更多，更深。他坐到底，呻吟著搖動身體，真風看他的眼神染滿了情感與渴望，讓他覺得自己快要燃燒起來。我珍愛你，我想取悅你，你喜歡嗎？舒服嗎？朝夏有好多話想說，有好多話不必說，腰的扭動帶來刺激，被充滿的感覺，深深含著、吸著、不願放開的感覺。他隨著律動夾緊身體，真風粗喘一聲，扶住他的腰猛力往上頂送，頂到他最深的生殖腔開口處。朝夏哭叫出聲，抓著真風的手去揉他前方敏感的點，激烈的快感在他身體好幾個地方同時炸開。他俯下身，把因高潮而痙攣的內壁夾得更緊，讓真風在他體內解放。

朝夏額頭靠在真風汗濕的胸口，讓自己平復呼吸。他抬起身體，然後馬上被真風抱住滾在一起。「哎！」朝夏不怎麼積極地抗議，任自己像隻貓一樣被抱在懷裡搓揉。

「我愛你。」真風說，「你讓我覺得好幸福。」

「傻瓜。」朝夏不知道該怎麼回應的回應。你不用說的，我知道，你的眼神都已經告訴我了，那些讓我再也不想離開你的話。

愛情。

真風的氣味讓他好安心。

甜蜜的餘韻還在身體裡迴盪，朝夏昏沉沉快要睡著，突然又聽到真風喊他名字。

「朝夏？」

「嗯？」朝夏想耍賴，他想睡，他只是突然覺得欺負真風他會良心不安，於是逼自己睜開眼。「幹嘛？」

「可不可以問你一個問題？」

「問啊。」他用手指在真風背上畫圈圈。他有點高興真風不太怕癢。

「那個，先說喔，不可以生氣，不可以動粗，不要忘記可憐的我剛剛才被你當成發洩慾望的boytoy，吃乾抹淨，連骨頭都不吐一根……」

「…我現在就想動粗了。」朝夏畫圈圈的手指愈畫愈用力，他想乾脆一把掐下去。愛情個鬼，他到底上輩子做了什麼這輩子才攤上這人？「快說。」

「『性』和『發情期』，對你來說最大的差別是什麼？」

朝夏的手停下來。

「其實……其實我不是很懂，我一直以為不吃藥的話Omega的發情期就是慾望變很強，然後信息素變很濃，就這樣，好像也沒什麼大不了。但事情好像不只如此，那是什麼？除了慾望強不強以外，平常做跟發情期做，差別到底是什麼？」

朝夏閉上眼。「我……」他緩緩說道，把左臉頰埋進枕頭裡，遮住臉上只有自己看得到的疤痕。

是什麼？

「是身體和心的差別，」他說，「平時，那是我想要，我選擇。但那種時候，無論是誰，無論是我心裡多麼厭惡的對象，我的身體都會接受。我不想讓我的身體支配我的心靈，我更不想讓別人覺得我的身體能代表我的心靈。」

他皺起眉頭，克制住自己想試著搖頭的衝動。別鬧，你脖子還能動，他這樣提醒自己。

「……嗯。」真風的聲音把朝夏從回憶裡喚醒，他知道真風大概在點頭，但他不知道真風到底聽懂了沒。「我想想……那我問你，我聽說Beta跟Omega如果生了小孩，會在Omega身上造成有點類似標記的效果，是真的嗎？」

朝夏嘆氣，「是。」

「所以你有感覺嗎？你會因為這樣討厭我嗎？」

一個「會」字噎在朝夏喉頭，他不知道自己該回答什麼，他想說對不起，對不起，為什麼我要把你扯進一個這麼複雜的關係，我……

「我不知道，」他張開眼看著真風，把自己的心思全部剖白，「我想討厭你，我又不想討厭你。這幾天我一直感受到那種生理上的吸引，每次都變成我自己在跟自己作戰，我好像不停想要確認：你是敵人還是朋友？然後我不斷說服自己你是朋友，但卻沒有辦法徹底否定『你是敵人』的可能性。」

「嘖，這麼複雜？你真的是一隻很難搞的貓啊。」

「啊？」朝夏愣了兩秒鐘，「什麼意思？」

「youtube有些養寵物拍寵物的人啊，上面會看到各式各樣的貓。跟你講，我真的覺得你就是那種又想親人又不親人的貓，一模一樣。這種貓超級難搞，主人要很有耐心，有時候看他們怎麼跟這種貓相處我都會覺得好感動，每天都被抓得滿身傷還要不屈不撓一直做抱抱訓練，超有愛，真的。」

朝夏試圖消化自己剛剛聽到的這一整串話，以及「我被當成貓在養」這條資訊。他有點想伸爪子，他覺得自己好像連尾巴都炸毛了起來。

他死都不會把這些感受告訴真風。

「你現在的表情就是虎斑貓的驚恐臉。」真風很認真地對他說。朝夏還來不及反應（也或許是還沒想出怎麼用不那麼貓的方式反應），真風又說「你為什麼一定要用『敵友』來想這些事？沒有別的方法嗎？」

朝夏皺起眉頭，「…我不知道……」

「我們的小孩是敵人還是朋友？」

朝夏眨眼，他發覺自己沒辦法回答這個問題。

「怎麼樣？」

「我想要說『朋友』，」朝夏搖頭，「但我覺得這樣說好怪……」

如果人生不是戰場，那是什麼？那要怎麼活？真風的問題猝不及防，也或許那根本已不是攻擊或防禦能回答的問題，但那是什麼？

不是敵我，不是非黑即白，不要自己把自己陷在戰場裡，要超越這一切……

朝夏倒抽一口氣。

「怎麼了？」真風查覺到異狀。

「我頓悟了，」朝夏急忙忙爬起來穿衣服，「今天接到的案子，你讓我有靈感了。你先睡吧，晚安。」

「臥槽你這人到底有沒有一點情調……唔！」真風抱怨的話才出口，就被朝夏捧住臉吻了個結實。

「我，宣布，我愛你。你，真風涼帆，我愛你。」

「……唔，好吧，那個，是說，雖然以事後半裸狀態這麼認真對我告白的你看起來性感無比，但是……」真風話還沒說完，朝夏已經整裝完畢衝出門，拎著鑰匙發動汽車揚長而去。

他在停紅燈的時候傳訊息給凰稀，獲得三個字回訊「神經病」，他不屈不撓繼續用訊息疲勞轟炸，只差沒直接打電話過去。「被害妄想症就被害妄想症吧，」朝夏自言自語，一路把車開到凰稀住家附近一處停車場，然後繼續發訊息「我到了」。

七分鐘後，後視鏡照出一個高瘦的身影走來。凰稀打開門坐進副駕駛座，碰一聲甩上車門，聲音大得讓朝夏不由自主一縮。

「…boss，對不起，我知道我可能有點被害妄想……」

「告訴你，」凰稀打斷他的話，「我未婚妻要跟我分手，因為托你那張大嘴巴的福，她『合理懷疑』我最近每天加班不陪她是在跟別的男人『搞外遇』。你最好給我一個半夜把我叫出門的理由，朝夏まなと，不然我就跟凜音說外遇對象是你，看她要不要把你毒死。」

「………」朝夏覺得此時此刻的自己簡直可以唱完一部竇娥冤，「boss，我招誰惹誰了我？」

「有屁快放。」

「好，行，這就放。我在想，軍校那個案子，我們可能都搞錯了。」

「哦？」

「我們本來以為，那人既然是前任校長的人，校長現在又已經離開軍校，所以很可能是他的保護傘沒了被看他不順眼的人下手，再不然就是前校長的敵人下的手。」

「對，怎樣？」

「但如果下手的人就是前校長呢？」

「……什麼意思？」

「如果是自己人成了累贅呢？這人好弄權，囂張妄為，這種人不是最佳的豬隊友嗎？這會不會是同一個利益集團的內部整肅？前校長去了參謀本部，boss你能不能查到最近參謀本部在忙什麼，尤其是前校長負責的部分？」

凰稀沒有回應，臉上表情逐漸凝重。

「boss？」

「你知道你在說什麼嗎，朝夏？」

「…boss？」

「如果你想得對，」凰稀皺起眉頭，「悠未碰上的這事，可能是我們完全碰不起的大事。」

朝夏一愣，然後慢慢點頭，一股寒意從背脊冒上來。他終於知道自己早先為何杯弓蛇影出現被害妄想症，原來他只是還沒想清楚而已。

參謀本部，國家軍事中樞。

「…boss，怎麼辦？」

凰稀沉默很久。

「朝夏，問你一個問題，我要你百分之百老實回答我。」

「好。」

「你信任我嗎？」

「…我的命可以給你，boss。」

「很好。那麼，我信任悠未。」凰稀說，「繼續查，查到什麼都給他，讓他自己去看要怎麼做。就這樣。」

「好。」朝夏點頭，「我知道了。」

「接下來……」凰稀往褲袋裡掏菸，朝夏默契地遞上打火機。「你不是戒了？怎麼還有這個？」

「真風的，不是我的。他沒怎麼在抽。」

「嗯。」凰稀點上火，「純粹是好奇，你怎麼會想到這個方向？」

「靈感。」朝夏聳聳肩，「我發覺可以換一種思考方式，原來很多很多事情都可以換一種思考方式。」

「該不會又是那位給你的靈感？」

「…這點我完全不想告訴你，boss。」

「哈。」凰稀自顧自開車窗，往窗外彈菸灰。「算了，幫我打給凜音。」

「凜音？這個嘛，她說，如果你要透過我聯絡她，跟你說她死了。」

凰稀大笑。

「那你幫我跟她說：她是我的女人，沒有我的允許她不准死。」

「………boss，你們兩個是在玩什麼霸道總裁小嬌妻的詭異遊戲？」朝夏打了個寒顫。

「說就對了，這是命令。」

「是，boss。」

※ ※ ※

趁著幾人不注意，被凜音打斷手腕的黑衣人強忍疼痛緩緩移動，眼中注視著獨坐桌上百無聊賴「嗚嗯」「嗚嗯」著的小東西。只要脅持那個嬰兒，他暗暗伸出還能動的左手，只要脅持……

他是先聽到「呲」的一聲，好像很短，又好像有種逐步切割進什麼的延長感，然後才感覺到火辣辣的痛。

一把刀將他的左手釘在桌面。

「說了我有PTSD，」握刀的朝夏輕聲說，「聽不懂嗎？」

真風瞥見皺了下眉，「欸，下手節制點。」

朝夏像是沒聽到，只是專注打量那人的臉，突然就微笑起來。「好久不見，」他說，左手抓緊刀柄狠狠往後一壓。

男子的痛嚎聲中，朝夏再度開口，但他的聲音卻彷彿變了一種聲音。

「『戰爭應具有政治目的，不應以自身為目的』，卡爾‧馮‧克勞塞維茨。」冷靜而詭異的聲音在室內悠悠迴盪，像是宣讀某種咒語。「開戰了，各位老同學。你們出現在我家，現在一個個倒在這裡，此時此刻這整片景象、甚至包括我們之間的『往事』，全都會變成悠未檢察官對付軍方的武器。但我給你們一線生機，讓你們想想自己的『政治目的』。聽著，聽我說一個秘密，這麼多年以來，我其實只想知道一件事：是誰把我的抑制劑掉包？是哪一個跟我同宿舍朝夕相處的Omega同學偷開我的櫃子，把我的新藥換成過期失效的藥？」

咒語，朝夏的聲音像是咒語，客廳裡的呻吟聲明顯降低，真風注意到了。

所有人都在聽。

「來吧，換種思考方式想一想，諸位，」朝夏繼續說著，如同施法般地說著，「用你們優秀的腦袋想一想，軍檢兩大體系即將開戰，你們要被推上前線成為砲灰嗎？還是你們可以把自己包裝成另一種受害人？校方措置失當，Alpha先天身不由己的衝動，四年優秀成績因為某個人的陰謀而蒙塵，元凶卻安然無恙，連身分都不曾暴露。是誰呢？說不是哪個藉著『Omega名額保障』而一帆風順高升的人，踩在你們這些Alpha和Beta頭上……不知道呢，我真的沒有一點頭緒，只是好奇，不曉得你們找不找得出來，到底是誰呢？可嘆啊，當年你們得到一個偶然的機會摧毀我，但結果呢？我被消滅以後，你們的人生卻是什麼樣子呢？」

沒有人出聲。

「諸君，考慮考慮吧。」朝夏環視眾人，拿起手機俐落撥號，「boss，是我，派人來，軍方的人入侵我家，現在被制著。」

「什麼？真來了？他們還真敢？」凰稀在手機那一端咋舌。「幾個人？」

「十幾個。」

「我的天……開鏡頭，讓我看現場。」

朝夏點開擴音與視訊，舉起手機對著周圍慢慢移動。

「這麼多人？這些人是怎樣？」

「卸了手腕腳踝。」

「你做的？」

「就卸關節這件事的話，當然不是。」

「…我們的人到之前先接回去吧，麻煩你家那位，」凰稀說，「不然媒體面前不好解釋。」

「聽到了。」真風對著手機高喊。

「還有這個，」朝夏把鏡頭轉向黑衣人隊長，凰稀「嘖嘖嘖」了半天，「叫凜音弄回去，不要有痕跡。這丫頭……不知輕重。」

「聽到沒？」朝夏問凜音，凜音噘著嘴巴皺著眉頭氣呼呼直比畫，「喔，對，是啦，你未婚妻說她受了好大委屈，有照片為證，傳給你。」

「跟她說我才不相信。」

「她說，重點不是你相不相信，是你愛不愛她。」

「……哦？」

手機沒有畫面，但裡頭傳出的聲音聽起來突然多了笑意，開啟狩獵模式的笑。

凜音能帶著所有人把世界玩成一場翻天覆地的遊戲。

「跟她說，多拍幾張，給我她拍得最美、最楚楚可憐的那張照片。還有，晚上我會帶九十九朵玫瑰過去，她最喜歡的顏色。」

數小時後，警局裡，朝夏才做完筆錄從訊問室出來，就被凰稀叫住。

「朝夏。」

「嗯？」

「你過來。」

朝夏跟著凰稀走回自己大隊，走進凰稀的辦公室，門一關上凰稀就問「為什麼要說那些話？」

「…是說我想找出掉包者的那些話嗎，boss？」

「對。」

朝夏抿嘴，「靈光一閃。」

「什麼意思？」

「因為我看到那個人，」朝夏說，「我是說被凜音折斷手腕那人，他硬拖著那樣的傷還想動，還想對小孩出手。其實看到他在動的那一刻我是害怕的，我覺得人怎麼可能忍著那種痛還有力氣反撲，困獸之鬥，原來人因為絕望而不擇手段的時候會變得這麼可怕……我第一個反應是拿刀刺下去，第二個反應是：不能這樣，我們不能成為這麼多人垂死掙扎的攻擊對象。然後我就想到了，必須引他們轉移火力，所以我才說那些話。」

凰稀訝異地聽完，然後沉默了一會兒，「……只有這樣而已嗎？」

「我不否認我一直想找出元凶，boss。」朝夏定定看著凰稀，「但請你相信我，我不是笨蛋，這麼多年來我認真想過很多事。我甚至逼自己想過，那個把藥掉包的人，他很可能只是想製造一點點小意外，甚至很可能他並不知道那藥幾乎完全沒效，他只是要讓我的小隊出一點狀況，這樣他自己的小隊就更有機會拿高分。有可能，真的有可能，那個人其實只懷著一點點作弊的投機心態……」

朝夏閉上眼深吸一口氣，讓自己平靜下來。「……有惡意的人太多，想發洩的人太多，而我不知道那個Omega是怎樣的動機，我可能永遠都無從知道。但他絕不是無辜的，而他是最沒有受到懲罰的。我不是說我在主持正義，boss，我只是說，我心裡想的不是尋仇，我有我的目的，但如果那個人因為我今天這樣說而受害，我不會問心有愧。」

辦公室裡安靜了很久，然後凰稀才長長嘆了一口氣。「…好。」

朝夏低頭，默然。

凰稀看著他，突然「呵」一聲笑出來，「當年那個小屁孩，長大了呢。辛苦你了。」

「明明就是你過度少年老成。」朝夏低聲反唇相譏，而後又抬起頭，正色看著凰稀，「其實，boss，你說過的那些最重要的話，我一直都有記在心裡。剛跟著你當警察那時候，我偷用檔案庫查那幾個同學的資料，我記得你發現的時候跟我說……」

凰稀聽完呆了半晌，而後冷笑一聲，眼神看向別處，叫朝夏滾回去工作，哪兒來的那麼多廢話。

才回到辦公桌坐下，朝夏的手機就響起，真風打來的。「喂，家裡還好嗎？」

「還好，」真風的聲音聽來很正常，朝夏一邊聽一邊往頂樓天台走去，「別的警察剛幫我跟凜音做完筆錄，小孩大概有被嚇到，你走以後他一直哭，凜音跟另兩個警察在哄他，好不容易比較平靜，剛有給他吃一點東西，沒事。喔對了，凜音本來想腫著她那張臉抱小孩出門去『讓媒體拍到』，被你老闆制止，她現在在生悶氣。」真風偷笑，「原來真有人能治她，不過你那個老闆到底是個什麼樣的人啊？」

朝夏大笑。他走上天台，背靠著牆躲在陰影裡，看太陽把城市天際線照得發亮。「他對凜音很客氣了好嗎？算了我覺得他們倆也不是什麼客不客氣的問題，根本就是相生相剋……我剛當警察的時候公器私用被他罵過，你知道他怎麼罵我的嗎？他說，『朝夏まなと，你可以覺得當警察不過就一份工作，既然手裡有權力，那為什麼不用來報私仇？但我告訴你，我告訴你我怎麼想的，我們執行的是法律，而只要道德有那麼萬分之一能夠化作法律被執行，那警察做的事就有替天行道的意義。你可以不吃我這套，那你可以滾，去當你的復仇使者，或是乾脆回軍校拿槍掃射，反正總能打死一兩個該死的。我知道十個警察有九個不像樣，但你如果不想當那像樣的十分之一，那我不想再看到你。』」

真風聽完直咋舌，「……天哪，我的天啊，你老闆好嚴厲。」

「是吧，你都不知道我過的什麼苦日子。」

「不過……」真風頓了頓，「老實講，聽完反而覺得凜音那邊我比較放心了。」

朝夏笑了，「就跟你說放心吧，他們兩個狠角色根本是兩儀生太極，絕配。」

「哈，是啊是啊。那你呢？」

「嗯？」

「你啊。你還好嗎？我打電話來又不是特地跟你報告凜音怎樣，反正她就那樣還能怎樣。你還好嗎？」

「我嗎？」朝夏苦笑，「還好，也很不好。我終於看清楚我沒辦法單純為了復仇而活，就是沒辦法，但為什麼我不可以？如果事情可以那麼簡單那多爽快？為什麼我就必須去看見更多、去想到更多？為什麼我要明白，不管我有多想把自己受過的傷十倍加在他們身上，但我活在這世界上我就不能一意孤行，為什麼？」

真風沒有回話，只是靜靜聽著，偶爾「嗯」一聲。

「回想起來，跟著凰稀做事，有時會覺得那像是我的腳被鎖在地上，但凰稀卻要逼我張開翅膀飛上天。有時我也會受不了，你沒看到我的腳被鎖著嗎？你沒看到那些苦那些恨嗎？我怎麼可能忘記？怎麼可能不在意？憑什麼用那麼高的標準要求我？但最後我發現，如果沒有他在，我會花一輩子用各種自殘的方式撬那個永遠撬不開的鎖，最後變成死在地上的一堆枯骨，什麼也不是。是他逼著我拼命鼓動翅膀，拼命看著天空，我就算無論如何飛不起來，但我終究靠自己站起來了，站著，活著，看見這世界，好複雜，好辛苦……」

因為這樣，我才有機會看見你……

「真風，你在聽嗎？」

「當然啊。」

「我想跟你說一個故事，你聽嗎？」

「嗯？聽啊。」

然後朝夏就再也說不出話，咬緊的牙關發不出一點聲音，只能用盡全力壓抑哭泣，淚水漸漸濕透了臉。他想對真風說：我想跟你講一些話，這些話我從來沒跟別人說過，凰稀、櫻乃、真飛，不是我刻意不講，是我甚至不敢讓這些話在我腦海裡成形，不敢把這些話說給自己聽，但我現在要說給你聽，你願意聽嗎？我臉上有一個疤，注意過嗎？左邊臉頰，那是我自己在地上磨出來的。那一天，我生命中最黑暗的那一天，那些人強暴我的時候，我沒辦法反抗，因為你知道處在發情期頂峰又沒有抑制劑的Omega是什麼樣子嗎？是只要被碰觸就有反應，是不管你內心再痛苦再厭惡，只要被插入了那就是強烈的快感與抑制不住的渴望，是自己再怎麼說「不要」「停止」但發出的聲音都像是飢渴的呻吟。所以我只能搖頭，所有的力氣都用來搖頭，把自己的臉在沙土地上擦出一片血跡，痛沒關係，臉毀掉也沒關係，因為只有這個方法能對別人也對自己證明，這不是我自願的，他們這樣做是不對的，我不要，我不要。

而這些話，朝夏終究一個字也沒說出口。他只是哭，手中手機像是唯一一條連接他與世界的生命線，只有聽筒彼方傳來的一點雜音、一點空氣流動的聲音，一點真風動作時發出的聲音，像是這世界對他哭泣所給予的回應，讓他知道他不是在瘋狂地自言自語，有人知道，這世界知道。

真風始終沒有說話。

朝夏哭了很久，風一遍一遍吹來，臉上一遍一遍濕了又乾，直到他終於覺得自己好像哭完了，哭完了。心像是靜的，身體像是輕鬆的，拿手機拿太久的手是痠的，耳朵是真實地痛的。他把自己的語言能力一點點收拾起來，「…喂？」他說。

「嗯。」熟悉的回應。「我在聽。」

「我說完了。」他說。

「…你明明就是哭完了。」真風說話的聲音彷彿多了點鼻音，「害我抱著那隻頑皮豹跟你一起哭，我都不知道我在哭啥，莫名其妙。」

「你抱著頑皮豹？」朝夏笑出來，然後突然覺得有點吃醋。

「對啊，抱得緊緊的，hug hug。」

「你幹嘛抱頑皮豹啦？」

「啊？」

「你怎麼可以抱著牠哭？」朝夏想鬧，他覺得此時的自己好像有特權鬧一鬧，不管了。「外遇，我就知道你跟那隻頑皮豹有一腿，我要跟你離婚！」

「啊？你剛說什麼？」真風好像一時沒反應過來，「離婚？」

「哼。」是可忍孰不可忍。

「…屁啦！」電話那頭真風的聲音突然高了好幾個分貝，「離婚？我們都沒結婚離什麼婚！欸對啊，為什麼？你回答我啊，到底搞什麼我們到現在還沒結婚？啊？搞什麼？」

「欸，你，你，你問我？」出招卻遭到反撲的朝夏張口結舌。

「當然問你啊不問你問誰？欸……對，欸對，是不是，我有求婚喔，我求過婚的！去年冬天約見面那天，有沒有？我直接問你『結婚嗎』，我還跟你說我連戒指都帶著！結果你根本沒理我對不對？對不對！」

「那你……你也沒追問啊！」朝夏慌慌張張想堵上前線缺口，腦中冒出一個名詞叫「馬其諾防線」。

「為什麼是我要追問？為什麼不是你？我們關係是平等的對吧？為什麼不是你拿著戒指來找我單膝下跪求婚？」真風咄咄逼人。

朝夏一愣，然後突然哈哈大笑，止不住的笑，前線土崩瓦解，敵軍如潮水般湧入，而他在頂樓天台拿著手機整個人笑得直不起腰。他聽見手機裡傳來真風疑惑的「…喂？喂？你在幹嘛？」

「好，我求婚。」朝夏大聲說出這幾個字，然後又抱著肚子直笑。「我現在單膝跪著，真的。請你嫁給我吧，真風涼帆。」

「…屁啦，我才不相信你跪著。」遲疑的聲音。

「是真的，marry me。」反攻。

「……而且沒有戒指！戒指呢？」

「你在害羞對不對？」乘勝追擊。

「沒有！」

「你害羞了！」

「才沒有！不要轉移話題！」

朝夏一邊笑一邊舉起手遮擋陽光，心底卻突然彷彿被什麼照得透亮，於是他笑得更開懷，眼淚又流下來，他自己都分不清楚是因為笑還是因為什麼。你個渾蛋，要是你這次接收不到我在說什麼，我一定要跟你離婚。「喂，去陽台，你現在就去，看天上。」他對著手機指揮。

「…………啊？」

「看，不要直接看，天上有一顆圓圓的好亮的，對不對？」

腳步聲，推門聲，「你是在說太陽嗎？」

「把你左手舉起來，無名指對著那顆亮亮的。」

沉默，然後是噗哧笑聲，通話通了很久的手機熨得朝夏耳殼發燙，抬著指向天空的左手也被豔陽曬得發燙。「戒指。」朝夏說。

過了很久很久以後，凜音才一語道破其中問題：「哥，你有沒有發現，當初你跟朝夏求婚的時候是把我們捨不得典當的家傳骨董戒指帶去。後來，換朝夏跟你求婚，但朝夏其實只花了手機通話費而已？」

「…沒有，」朝夏搖頭，「那通電話是你哥打來的，是他的手機通話費。」

真風慢慢把臉埋進手裡。

「結婚吧。」

如果生命就是戰場，如果朝夏的人生就是一場戰爭，那難道士兵跳出壕溝的時候，有人是手牽著手衝鋒的嗎？

真風會說：如果其中一個人是左撇子就可以。

那麼，一起衝吧。朝夏在心裡說道，他的手朝向太陽伸得更高，像是要把自己的整個靈魂都沐浴在光輝之下。

（第四章 完）

（Vom Kriege（戰爭論） 全文完）


End file.
